


Room 054-2

by disnechanted



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fanfiction, Frerard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disnechanted/pseuds/disnechanted
Summary: When Frank first moves into room 054-2 he makes, what he deems to be, an awful first impression - forgetting his roommate's name within the first hour of knowing him.But as their friendship grows, they have a certain fondness for each other, a bond that no one seemed to be able to break.
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	1. Room 054-2

"Goodbye Frankie, Please don't get into too much trouble!" Frank's mom yelled after him. He rolled his eyes and mostly ignored her, just lifting his hand to give her a small wave before disappearing into the sea of students. He already had all his stuff in his room which he had moved there almost a week ago, along with being given his schedule and a map of the school.

He had highlighted the room he was staying in, 054-2, the 2 meaning it was on the second floor of the dorms and the 054 was the room number, although there was a slot for both the names of the students staying in each dorm if they forgot the number.

His room-mate was called Gerard A Way, or that's what it said on the name slot.

He lugged his backpack after him, letting it drag across the floor as he came to a stop outside the room,

054-2| Frank A Iero || Gerard A Way |

and pressed in the code 7633A and opened the door.

He dropped his bag on his bed, watching bemusedly as it bounced and almost rolled off onto the floor, and then let himself fall down next to it, letting out a sigh.

He glanced over to the other side of the dorm, starting when seeing a boy sat on his bed. He had long, shoulder-length black hair, that was definitely in need of a wash, and was wearing a black denim jacket and faded dark blue jeans that had been ripped at the ankles where they had presumably been dragging on the floor. A pair of beaten up converse were tucked under the edge of the bed along with the boy's suitcase.

He had earphones in, and was reading a book - seemingly not acknowledging Frank's arrival. He had a pen laced between his fingers and every now and then would scribble something in the margins of the text, letting out a breath every time. Frank couldn't see the boys face but when he twisted so he could write, he could see how his tongue poked through his lips in concentration, before returning to his mouth when he twisted the pen between his fingers again.

Frank huffed and rolled over so he was lying on his stomach, his legs resting on his bag and pressed his face into the pillow. He did not want to be here. At. All.

He heard Gerard get up from his bed, and the book get placed on the desk that resided near to the end of the bed.

"I'm gonna go get a coffee, you wanna come?" He asked.

"Huh?" Frank mumbled, stupidly. He hadn't expected the question, so hadn't comprehended what Gerard had just said.

"I'm going out, probably to get a coffee. D'ya wanna come?" He repeated, shuffling around, probably for his wallet.

"Oh, uh sure, now?" Frank rolled over again so he was looking up at the other boy. Gerard was hunched over his own bag sorting through it, but he still nodded.

Frank sat up, patting his pockets as he did so, checking that he had money on him, as well as knowing he had a 10$ note in the back of his phone case.

"You ready?" Frank asked, he already had his shoes on, since he couldn't be bothered to take them off when he first arrived in the room.

"Yeah, just gotta put my shoes on." Gerard grunted, tugging at his converse on and refusing to undo the laces, which would have made he task eons easier for himself. But he eventually pulled them on, and stood near to Frank who was leaning against the doorframe.

"Ready?" Frank asked, pushing away from the doorway and actually standing up properly. Gerard, again, just nodded, following him out the room.

They left the room and walked through the corridors in absolute silence, the only noise being their sneakers squeaking on the linoleum floor.

"So..." Gerard started, "You got a girlfriend?"

"Pfftt no." Frank all but cackled. Gerard Just continued walking, seemingly unfazed by the short teen's outburst.

"A boyfriend?"

"Had."

"Okay."

Frank found them walking in silence again. Gerard was a man of little words, although he didn't seem particularly either way inclined with Frank's sexuality, so Frank could only assume that he didn't really care, which was good because Frank often referred to himself as a flaming homosexual, and if he had a homophobic dorm partner, well. That would have been a sight to see.

The lack of small talk was crushing Frank, well, not literally, he was just a man of many little words, never feeling comfortable when he was sat in complete silence, which often induced anxiety attacks for him, so he'd have to talk about that with Gerard.

Gerard, though, seemed quite the opposite. Generally shying away from noisy places, and once reaching the small, slightly old fashioned, quirky little coffee shop, had opted to sit on the table furthest from the rest of the customers, pulling his book out and sitting reading it with a furrowed brow.

"So..." Frank started - this time, "how about you? Got a girlfriend?"

But the other boy just shook his head, his eyes not leaving his book, or even stopping as he scanned over the pages.

Frank slumped forwards onto the table, his arms crossed and his chin resting on the dip where they did so, watching Gerard as his eyes skimmed over the paper.

He stared at a lot of things, the cover of the book - The Color Purple - the way his hair hung over his face slightly as he leant over it, the way his forehead creased and his tongue poked out of the corner of his pale lips in concentration, the way he barely lifted his gaze for anything, his eyes only flitting away for a second so he wouldn't knock his coffee over when picking it up. Frank stared at a lot of things, he did it when he wasn't talking or no one was talking to him, it was a nervous habit of his, similar to that of chewing on his lips or picking at his nails.

Gerard closed the book and placed it on the table in front of him, poking at one side of it until it lay straight with the edge of the table.

"Y'know," he started, lacing his fingers together and leaning more heavily into the table, "I really thought you'd be one of the more talkative ones."

Frank blushed lightly, but sat up a bit straighter, 'cause this boy wasn't wrong.

"I dunno," he continued, "You seem like you talk a lot, but you also seem really nervous around people, or me, at least, I'm not scaring you am I?"

"No! No, I - it's just a nervous habit I guess, I don't really know how to initiate a conversation, and I don't really like public places that much either, but I think you're really nice, um," and that was the embarrassing moment when Frank's mind fell blank at the thought of the boy's name who was sat opposite him.

"Gerard?" The black haired boy offered with a small smile, watching as Frank blushed profusely over the fact he had forgotten a name like it was the most embarrassing thing in the world.

"It's okay if you forgot my name, it's not exactly a common one is it?" He chuckled, attempting to make Frank feel better about his little slip-up. The shorter boy offered a small smile back, although Gerard could see his tear rimmed eyes, not enough to spill over but it was still obvious.

It was the part Frank hated most about himself, even if it was something stupid, he could and would get really emotional over it and beat himself up over it, take him momentarily forgetting Gerard's name for instance; a stupid thing to get worked up about, and he knew that Gerard didn't mind, or at least didn't seem to mind, and he knew there was no reason to be bothered by it, but here he was, being all bothered by it.

"Hey, hey, it's okay Frank, seriously, don't worry yourself over it." Gerard said quietly, a soft edge to his voice and his hands slipped over to rest on Frank's. Frank had his gaze cast down after he realised that Gerard had seen his tear-filled eyes, and was now beating himself up about beating himself up about being over-emotional. He nodded, his eyes raising to look at up Gerard although his head stayed dropped down.

"You wanna head back to the dorm?" Gerard asked, his thumbs rubbing lightly over the back of Frank's hands and he nodded again, pulling his hands back into him and using his hoodie's sleeves to wipe away the tears that were really threatening to spill now. They stood to leave, Gerard picking his book up and tucking it under his arm and tucking his hands into his hoodie pocket.

As they walked back, Gerard attempted at a conversation again. It mostly consisted of him asking yes or no questions, and if Frank couldn't reply with yes or no he got a short - usually one word - answer.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No."

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Red."

"What do you wanna be when you're older?"

"Musician?"

"What do you play?"

"Guitar."

"Are you going to have a proper conversation with me?"

"I am."

"If you insist. Who's your biggest influence?"

"Misfits or Iron Maiden."

"Nice, they're my favourite bands too." Gerard smiled down at Frank. By this point they were almost back to their dorm, and Gerard knew a whole lot about Frank, whilst Frank was coming to the realisation that he knew almost nothing about Gerard, apart from the fact he was called Gerard Way, he liked to read and drink coffee, his middle name started with an A and he was in the same year as Frank.

Gerard unlocked the door, tapping in the code and pushing it open, holding it there for the shorter boy to walk through and letting it fall closed behind him, hearing the soft click as it fell back into place and locked.

"Im sorry." A muffled voice sounded from Frank's side of the room.

"What for?" Gerard asked, genuinely confused as he set his book down on his desk and pulled his hoodie over his head.

"For ruining your afternoon-"

"You didn't ruin my afternoon though?" Gerard cut him off, becoming even more confused, "I was going to go out, grab a coffee and sit in the corner of the coffee shop with a book anyway, so if anything you made my afternoon cause I got to sit with someone." he finished, sitting back on his bed.

Frank had turned his head to the side so he could see Gerard. He was lying on his front with his palms face up by his sides and his cheek pressed awkwardly against the pillow. He had expected Gerard to be reading his book again from the silence, but no, the other boy was just sat on his bed, his back against the wall and converse in the middle of the room, his knees bent up and his forearms resting on them, fiddling his fingers together with a very intent gaze laying on Frank.

"You mean that?" He asked nervously, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Of course I do, Frank." Gerard smiled, although it wasn't like Frank could actually see the smile from behind the other teen's knees. A few minutes passed until Frank spoke again.

"And you said I was the talkative one." He giggled quietly.

"Maybe I did, and maybe I'm right."


	2. Movie Night

Frank felt like he was turning into a walking zombie. University was a lot harder than he had thought it was going to be, but he was getting through... the first week.

He had already signed up to two clubs, both being music related ones, one being more of a band where he could go to just jam out, the other being one where you went, they'd put music on and you could do whatever the fuck you wanted - it was more aimed at the people who needed music to concentrate and was a bit like a study class, but with hella good music.

But back to the present, he was purposely dragging his feet down the hallway, which probably wasn't making him feel any better about himself but he didn't care. He paused outside his room to put the code in but messed up twice, finally getting it on the third attempt and not being fast enough to turn the handle so having to do it again.

He pushed the door open, letting it fall back behind him and he flopped straight onto his bed.

"Not gonna lie, I thought you were a burglar at first, trying to break the door in or something. But really that tiring huh?" A voice chuckled from the other side of the room.

"Yes now leave me alone I wanna sleep." Frank groaned back, his face buried in his pillow so how much of that was actually coherent he didn't know.

"Shame, I was gonna suggest we watch a movie tonight."

Frank turned his head towards the other boy, interested in the suggestion. But Gerard was already looking back down at his book, turning the page and scribbling something in the top corner. He was sat in his usual position of back against the wall, facing towards Frank's side of the room with his knees bent and the book resting on his thighs.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Gerard mumbled, not looking up from the book.

"Sorry, I don't have a Camera with me."

"So you're awake enough to be sassy with me, but not watch a movie? Go figure." Gerard said, his eyes never leaving the page.

"Fine, Okay, I'll watch a movie with you, since you're so desperate about it." Frank said, pushing himself up into a sitting position and kicking his converse off. Gerard folded the corner of the page he was on and placed the book down on his desk, swapping it for his laptop.

"I sure hope you've got some movies on your laptop 'cause I ain't got any."

"No shit, Sherlock." Gerard mumbled, his brow furrowed in concentration as he typed on his keyboard.

"Dirty Dancing, Pulp Fiction or Ferris Buellers Day Off?"

"Um... I don't mind?" Cause truth be told Frank had never heard of either of those movies.

"Your bed or mine?"

"Mine."

"Lazy." Gerard muttered under his breath, a smirk on his face and he glanced up to Frank who was rolling his eyes but couldn't conceal the grin he held.

"Maybe I am."

"Pftt Maybe? More like definitely." Gerard snorted whilst sitting up properly and walking across the small room - well, it was more like a singular step between the two beds. Frank rolled his eyes again at the statement and watched as Gerard moved towards him.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Frank retorted.

"Are you going to shove over or am I going to stand here for the rest of the day?"

"Hmm, I don't know, you're quite amusing when you're annoy-"

"Or I lie on top of you."

"Fine, fine," Frank Said, putting his hands up in mock surrender before shuffling across his bed so Gerard could lie down next to him.

The taller boy crammed himself onto the small bed next to Frank and placed his laptop down on his upper thighs before opening the movie.

"Can you see that alright?" He asked, turning his head towards Frank and realising just how close they actually were, as it hadn't properly clicked in his brain when he initially lay down and could feel Frank pressed up against the side of him.

"Yeah, that's good." Frank mumbled back, his eyes not leaving the screen but he tilted his head so it was resting on Gerard's shoulder and the taller boy pressed play.

At some point during the movie Frank had cuddled up to Gerard even more - if that was even possible. He now had his arm wrapped over Gerard's midriff, the majority of his torso over Gerard's chest and his right leg tucked over the top of Gerard's own, his body curving around the laptop whilst still managing to half lie on top of Gerard.

And when Gerard had asked him why, the only response he had gotten was;

"Comfy."

Every now and then he would feel Frank grin against his chest when there was a particularly funny of gruesome moment in the plot, as well as he occasional giggle that would be released, along with the snarky comments such as,

"She just kicked that dude straight through a wall, did you see that, oh my god, I'm gonna learn to do that."

The credits for Pulp Fiction started rolling and Frank didn't move.

"Frank. Hey, psst, Frank?"

"Can we watch another movie? One like that?" Frank asked.

"What? Another Tarantino movie?"

"What?"

"He's done loads of movies, he's the director of them and is also in quite a few if I'm not mistaken."

"Oh, yeah, sure." Frank said, shifting slightly and settling down again.

"We can watch From Dusk Til Dawn if you want?"

"Is it by Tarantino?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

And again some giggles were shared, and some comments made and-

"Oh my god why did he just shoot that guy in the head?"

-so on and so forth.

So now, the credits of the movie rolling and Frank completely passed out on Gerard's chest, the taller boy had pretty much no option but to stay put. He had slid his laptop across the floor so it was tucked away safely under his own bed, but after that - and tried as he might - he couldn't get up. The smaller boy was truly a dead-weight on him, and it didn't help that every time he tried to move, Frank would wrap his arm tighter around Gerard. He gave up, there wasn't much point in trying to get away, and it didn't matter how long the pair slept since it was the weekend tomorrow anyway.

Gerard pulled one of the blankets stored under Frank's bed out and pulled it over them as best he could with one hand. The boy had a strange amount of blankets stored there, but then again, the majority of Gerard's suitcase had been books so he wasn't really in any place to judge. Gerard soon drifted into sleep, finding the warmth of the smaller boy strangely comforting as he wrapped his free arm around him.

"Goodnight Frankie." He whispered, pressing a quick kiss to the smaller boy's forehead and blushing almost immediately once he realised what he had done. He closed his eyes, letting out a small sigh and let finally sleep take him.


	3. The Next Day Out

"Y'know," Frank started, mocking the way Gerard had first started conversation on his first day, "I didn't know you would be the sort of person to watch gory films." He finished, referencing back to the previous evening when they had watched Pulp Fiction.

"Mhmm?" Gerard hummed, raising his eyebrows as he picked out various items of clothing to take to the showers with him.

"Yeah, 'cause you're all like, quiet and mopey, and all you seem to do is doodle on books all day, so I really didn't expect that." He continued. He was lying on his back on his bed, staring straight up at the ceiling, not fully aware of what Gerard was doing, although he could have been plotting his very demise and Frank couldn't probably have cared less.

"Sounds interesting, tell me more when I get back, yeah?" Gerard giggled as he unlocked their door and disappeared down the hallway, although he could still hear Frank mumbling away to himself, tucked away in his own little world.

When Gerard returned, almost ten minutes later after showering, he pressed his ear against the door, smiling to himself as he could still hear Frank chattering away to himself, probably completely unaware that Gerard had even left in the first place. He tapped in the code pushing the door open with his foot and throwing his dirty clothes under his desk into the small hamper that resided there.

"- and I seriously thought that you would be a more colourful person but nope I don't think you own anything that isn't black." The boy paused, licking his lips and taking an intake of breath, "Hey do you actually own anything that isn't black?" he asked, after the short pause.

"Yeah I-"

"Cause, I mean it's totally okay if you don't I was just wondering, also do you think we could grab a coffee today at some point, I'm in the mood for coffee today, I dunno, I'm in a good mood I guess, I slept really well last night y'know, you're really comfy," Frank babbled on, cutting Gerard off like he wasn't even there.

"Thanks I gue-"

"Maybe we should have a movie marathon this weekend, do you have any friends other than me? We could invite them over too if you wanna? Oo, and could we watch some more movies by that guy... what was his name? Quentin Taront- Quentin Tarrent?-"

"Quentin Tarantino?"

"Yes! That's the one!" Frank exclaimed sitting up on his bed and looking at Gerard with wide eyes.

"That sounds fun... The movie marathon, yeah I do have a couple of other friends I could invite over if you want me to? I hope you didn't make any other plans though cause I've just got back from the showers so I've been gone for like..." Gerard said, twisting his wrist towards him to check his watch, "Ten minutes or so."

"Fuck, really? Well..." Frank laughed awkwardly and Gerard could see the blush rising rapidly on his cheeks.

"Yeah I did tell you, twice, but you were in your own little world so I thought it was probably best not to disturb you." Gerard chuckled, finally moving from leaning on the door to sit on his bed.

"It's fine though, I can't say I didn't predict it though, can I?" He continued with a small smirk, pushing himself to the back of his bed so his back was against the wall, resuming his usual position and sliding his book off his desk, flicking it open to the page he folded over the previous evening.

"Soo... You doing anything today?"

"Coursework this morning, going to grab a coffee at some point - just tell me when you wanna go - and probably having a movie marathon this afternoon, why do you ask? You basically planned my entire day for me, thanks." Gerard said, in his true trademark fashion of his eyes never leaving the page, even scribbling something in the margins whilst talking to Frank.

"How do you do that?"

"Hmm?"

"You can have like an entire conversation with me, and still be reading and writing at the same time... It's just... Wow." Frank breathed out, he truly was in awe of how the boy sat opposite him did it.

"I dunno really - I've always been able to multitask with small things, being able to sustain conversation whilst reading or writing, it does help when I'm in class cause I can just type out my notes as the prof says them, I don't really ever have to read over them to make sure that they make sense which is quite helpful I guess, I don't have to try and figure out what on earth I've written." He gave a laugh at the end, his eyes finally lifting from the page to the boy still sitting on his own bed opposite him.

"Ha! You looked up!" Frank exclaimed, a cheeky grin on his face.

"That's because it's rude if you don't acknowledge the person you're talking to, Frank." Gerard retorted, a smile on his face, "And besides, there's no point me trying to concentrate on this book if you're going to keep talking at me, so are you quite done? or do you want to continue our conversation?"

"Alright sass-master, I'll leave you be." Frank quipped, his hands up in mock surrender.

"I'm gonna go have a shower now, I guess I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay, well keep a close eye on your clothes... or take a big enough towel with you." Gerard said.

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

Frank just nodded before pulling out a fresh set of jeans, a shirt and pair of boxers from his suitcase along with one of the towels from on top of the closet, checking its size before folding it up again, peering at Gerard out of the corner of his eye and leaving the room.

\------------

The small boy burst into the room about fifteen minutes later with only the pile of fresh clothes to cover his manhood.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Frank all but screeched.

"Tell you what? I did warn you."

"You didn't tell me what!" Frank shrieked.

"If I told you before you went then you wouldn't have gone, and you might've not showered for the entire year, and I don't think I'd be able to put up with that." Gerard sighed.

"And besides, they only do it on your first time down, so you don't need to worry about them nicking your clothes again, they'll be back in a minute with them." And as if on que a knock on the door sounded. Frank pulled the door open slightly, looking both ways cautiously before looking down and seeing a tattered plastic bag outside the door, the clean clothes still pressed firmly against his crotch.

He picked it up and a post-it note fell off the side, which he also picked up.

"Sorry about that, welcome to Uni!" He read out, being careful whilst gripping the bag and post-it in one hand, the other keeping what little of him he could, covered. He fell back onto his bed with a sigh

"You gonna get changed or...?"

"I will, I will." Frank replied, waving his hand dismissively.

"Do you mind turning around for a minute?" He asked nervously a minute later, as he realised that there was almost no way for him to pull on his boxers without flashing Gerard even more than he already had. Well, at least he had a decent ass going for him.

"Sure thing my dude." Gerard said, folding the page in his book and shuffling himself around so he was sat cross-legged facing the wall, opening his book again and sitting hunched over it. Frank shoved his 'clean' clothes off him and onto the bed, sifting through to find his underwear and pulling them on.

"This position is really uncomfy, can I turn around yet?"

"As long as you don't mind being able to see me jumping around like a half naked idiot, then sure."

Gerard shuffled around again, bringing his knees up and pressing his back against the wall. Frank was ferreting around in his clothes again, pulling his jeans so they were the right way out.

"How far you off finishing your coursework?"

"Oh I haven't started it yet."

"Gerard." Frank whined.

"What?" He asked, looking up over the top of his knees, glad that they were in the way for once and that Frank was as short as he was 'cause he did not feel like seeing both Frank's ass and his dick, both in the same day.

"I wanna go get coffee." He whined in the same voice.

"Okay... and? are you not capable of doing that yourself?"

Frank went silent before taking a breath in as if he were going to say something, then shutting his mouth again.

"That's what I thought, now get dressed, we can go get coffee as soon as you're dressed."

"Yay!" Frank squealed and Gerard rolled his eyes at the teen's childish excitement. He pulled on his jeans, jumping a little to tug them up all the way, then turned to his shirt, a red one that said 'homophobia is gay' on it. He pulled a pair of socks out of his bag and pulled them on, grabbing his converse and forcing his feet into them, refusing to let them win the battle and for him to undo the laces.

"Okay, I'm ready." He declared, standing up and almost falling over, his arms flying out to balance himself.

"Okie dokie then, just give me a minute and I'll be with you." Gerard said, folding the corner of his page and closing the book. He had moved on, no longer reading The Color Purple, now reading Game Of Thrones - Frank wasn't sure which one.

"I'm gonna bring my coursework with me if that's alright by you?" Gerard said, pulling his own converse on.

"Sure." Frank replied, standing up again as he had sat back down whilst waiting for Gerard to be ready. The taller boy followed suit, standing and walking over to his desk, pulling forwards a black sketchbook and a small pencil case.


	4. Doodles

They sat, again, in the back corner of the coffee shop. Almost imaging the exact positions they had been in last time - Frank lying his head on his arms and Gerard sat opposite him, hunched over his book, well, it wasn't a reading book this time, it was a sketch book.

After much deliberation, Frank had given in and agreed to let Gerard draw him as part of a study.

"Please, you're like the only person I know well enough to ask to draw without it being weird." Gerard had begged.

"Will you stop moaning at me if I say yes?"

"Yes! I'll even buy you a coffee as a way of thanks!"

"I'm in." Frank grinned, unaware of how well Gerard actually knew him, turned out bribing him with coffee was actually a pretty good way of getting Frank to comply, as well as Gerard getting his regular morning coffee out of it.

So here they were, back in their favourite little coffee shop with Gerard drawing Frank.

"You have a really nice bone structure, y'know, it's really nice to draw." Gerard said, glancing up at Frank for a moment before returning to his drawing.

"I think that's the gayest thing I've ever heard you say." Frank snorted and watched bemusedly as a blush rose on Gerard's face.

"Not that that's a bad thing y'know, cause I'm pretty damn gay if I may say so myself." He added at Gerard's lack of response, worrying he had offended him.

"I know." Gerard said, looking up at Frank again before his eyes dropped back to his work.

"How long do I have to sit like this? My arms are starting to hurt." Frank groaned after a minute of silence. As Gerard had predicted, he liked to talk and fill the silence - usually because he felt uncomfortable in it - and not that that was necessarily a bad thing, it could just deter Gerard from whatever he was doing sometimes.

"Not much longer, but if you keep moaning it will be."

"Oh I only moan for you baby." Frank whispered, a cheeky grin on his face before his eyes widened and he realised what he said. Gerard, thankfully, ignored him - or hadn't heard him - and just continued with his work.

Frank sighed, his eyes wandering across the table to Gerard's sketchbook, but he now had it on his lap so was impossible for Frank to see.

In the half hour they had been sat there, Gerard had shifted around multiple times - twelve to be precise - Frank was counting.

He had sat normally at the table, sat with his legs crossed and the book on his lap, sat with his knees up on the bench to the side of him with the book resting on his thighs, sat with his knees against the table - the book still on his thighs -, repeated those twice and then moved between the first two twice. Gerard was now sat with his legs crossed.

"Can I get another coffee?"

"Sure, when I've finished."

"Ugh."

"Shutup."

"No."

Although Frank broke his short stand by not continuing his defying of Gerard.

A few minutes passed and Frank swore he was about to piss himself if he wasn't allowed to move for much longer.

"Okay, Okay I'm done... ish... you can go get another coffee if you wanna..." Gerard said, trailing off when Frank shot up out of his seat in the direction of the bathroom before he finished.

He returned a few minutes later patting his hands dry on his jeans.

"God I didn't realise how much I needed to piss until I actually pissed oh that felt so good." Frank said, sliding back into the booth.

"Thanks but I'm not God, Just Gerard and Tmi, Frank, tmi."

"What can I say, Gee, sharing is caring." Frank said with a wink.

Gerard just rolled his eyes. He pushed the new cup of hot liquid across the table to Frank.

"Here, I got your dorky ass a new cup of coffee so you would stop complaining at me."

"Awh ya love me really." Frank smirked, wrapping his hands around the paper cup and taking a sip, sighing and slouching back into his seat.

Gerard just laughed and kept sipping his coffee.

"Can I see?"

"Huh?"

"The drawing... the one you just made me sit here and flatten my butt for."

"Oh, yeah, sure." Gerard pushed the tattered black book across the table to Frank.

"Can I look at your other drawings too?" He asked excitedly when Gerard hadn't opened it to the page he had been working on. Frank looked up after a lack of response and saw Gerard sitting there with a hesitant look on his face, chewing lightly on the corner of his lip.

"Yeah." He finally said, after much deliberation, it's not like Frank could really say much else about it. The smaller boy opened the cover, the first page was of two lovers, the background black and then standing out against it with blood smeared on their faces.

The bottom of the drawing was labelled 'I'm Not Okay (I Promise)'. He flicked to the next page, it was a double and was of two people, again, but this time the person on the left page was coloured completely in black, and the person on the left was completely white, the middle met as a smudge and there was a picnic blanket in the middle with a black smudge on it, presumably where the man had been sitting.

"Gee... these are amazing." Frank said, not being able to tear his eyes from the page. The next few pages held similar images of destructive love, all equally beautiful, and then there was a drawing of a person, up close of just their- his face. He had small, angular features, not dissimilar to Gerard's, and a pair of thin glasses on.

"Who's this?" The smaller boy asked, glancing up for a second.

"My brother, Mikey."

"Wow."

And Frank continued flipping the pages. There was a couple more sketches of people, a mix of girls and guys, and then one of Frank. Although it couldn't have been the one Gerard had just been drawing, cause this one was like a snapshot of Frank when he was sleeping, back in their dorm.

Gerard was leaning over the table to see which drawings Frank was looking at, and blushed as Frank looked up, their faces not even centimeters apart.

Frank's brow was furrowed, as a silent question.

"I get insomnia and I can only sleep if I'm calm, and drawing calms me down." Gerard explained, his gaze dropping back to the page. Frank nodded in understanding before flipping to the next page, which was another portrait of him, this time he was hunched over his desk with his headphones in, a pen gripped in his hand as he worked at something, probably coursework.

He looked back up at Gerard, an eyebrow cocked. The taller boy blushed, leaning back onto his side of the table slightly.

"I got bored...?" He said, but it came out more like a question than a statement.

"Well, I, uh... there's only so many times you can draw one room." He added after a second, realising how shit of an explanation it had been.

"Sure, sure."

"What?!" Gerard exclaimed defensively, "people are so much better to draw, they're always doing something different, always a different expression to capture, always holding themselves differently."

Frank raised his eyebrows, not expecting Gerard to be so defensive about his work.

"It's not bad, and I like that you like drawing me," he sighed, "I was just kidding around, Gee."

Gerard blushed again, realising how defensive he had sounded and just nodded, not meeting Frank's gaze.

He flicked to the next page, seeing the drawing of him from that day, it wasn't finished, there was still a lot that needed work, shading here and there as well as depth; the only thing really finished was Frank and a small section of the table around him.

"Oh god, did I really look this grumpy?" He laughed, looking up at Gerard again, who bit his lip nervously and nodded.

Frank groaned, falling back against the bench he was sat on dramatically.

"It's okay though! Don't worry, we're doing emotions and expressions at the moment so I can do another one where you look happier if you want me to?" Gerard offered, a shy smile on his face.

"You'd do that? And sit though my complaining? Wow you truly are the best friend I could ever ask for." Frank grinned, closing the book and pushing it across the table back to Gerard.

"I try." He shrugged, pulling the book into his bag and putting the pencil case in soon after. The pair packed up, heading back to their dorm with Frank still carrying his half filled coffee cup whereas Gerard drained his on the way to the door and dumped the empty cardboard in the bin.

"Oh, I, uh... I hope it's okay with you, I asked my friends if they wanted to do another movie marathon type thing tonight? Since it's Saturday and y'know we aren't doing anything tomorrow." Gerard shrugged awkwardly.

"Ohmygodyoudid?!" Frank exclaimed, almost taking Gerard out with a hug, "Dude you're the best I love you."

Gerard just nodded and blushed lightly - lightly enough that Frank didn't notice, and he gave the smaller boy an awkward pat on the back as his way of showing he was getting an uncomfortably long hug.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Frank muttered, pulling away and rubbing his arm - something that Gerard had picked up quickly was something he did when he felt awkward or was nervous, although it wasn't hard to pick up on his little ticks and quirks that he did when he felt in such a way.

Even after only half a term (semester) at the university Gerard had picked up many things such as, rubbing his arms, chewing on or messing with his lip ring, shifting his weight from foot to foot or just straight out messing his feet around and drawing random patterns on the floor or bending his ankles in ways Gerard was sure ankles weren't supposed to bend, blushing - which Gerard had to admit was because he thought Frank had a crush on him but he saw the smaller boy effectively turn into a beetroot when he introduced him to his friends so that thought was quickly banished.

Small things as well like avoiding eye contact, or not fully engaging in conversation giving only short answers, twisting and picking at his fingers - which was one of his worse ones as sometimes when he was stressed he would pretty much destroy his fingernails and fingertips until they were bleeding, which he would get even more stressed about, but luckily Gerard had caught him doing this and had managed to calm him down, keeping a close eye on him since and his fingers had healed almost completely by now, which was always a positive thing.

Things like changes in his emotions too, if he wasn't in a good mood because he had felt embarrassed or awkward then he would also become really very self-depreciating, although Gerard was keeping an eye on that, trying to boost his confidence whenever he tried to say anything bad about himself.

They soon arrived back at the dorm and started getting the room ready for the movie night. They pushed their beds together so all five of them could squish on and set the laptop up at the end of the beds.


	5. Movie Marathon

Gerard had quickly nipped out of the room to go to the toilet, but had decided he needed to do this just before his friends were arriving. So now, Frank was sitting on the edge of his bed absolutely shitting himself about embarrassing himself in front of Gerard's friends. He had met them before when Gerard had organised their last movie marathon, and sure, they were nice enough people, but they weren't Frank's friends - not yet at least.

A knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts and stood, walking cautiously towards it and fiddling with his hoodie sleeve. He pulled the door open to be greeted with Jamia and Lindsey, both absolutely stunning girls and Frank could see why Gerard had chosen to be friends with them.

"Frankie!" Jamia exclaimed, lurching forwards and wrapping herself around the short boy who looked bewildered as he stared at Lindsey over Jamia's shoulder, and the other girl mouthed 'I'm sorry' at him before moving next to Jamia.

"Hey, Jam, I think you should let poor Frankie go now." And Frank smiled at her gratefully. They stood awkwardly for a moment until Frank remembered his manners and invited them in, suggesting they sit on the bed - not that there was many other places to sit anyway. He looked down the hallway and was grateful to see Gerard bobbing his head as he walked down the corridor, smiling at Frank when he saw him peeking out from their door.

Frank glanced back into the room and was glad to see the girls occupying themselves, mostly with the popcorn Gerard had bought, but entertaining themselves nevertheless. When he looked back he was met with Gerard's chest and he blushed as he looked up.

"You gonna let me in or...?" he asked, a lopsided grin on his face as Frank stepped aside looking down, "Thank you." Gerard added, quietly enough that only Frank could hear him, but to Frank it meant the world and he felt a little bit better about himself.

Frank popped his head out of the doorway, catching sight of Ray... and another boy? Frank was sure there had only been five of them last time, him, Gerard, Lindsey, Jamia and Ray. As Ray caught sight of Frank he said something to the boy and they both flat out sprinted down the corridor.

"I am never doing that again." Ray breathed out, inhaling deeply and bending over, a hand holding him steady on the door frame.

"Um..." Frank started, he was going to invite them in but Ray cut him off.

"Frank, this is Mikey, He's my boyfriend."

"Oh." Frank's eyebrows shot up, he had never met anyone else who was as openly gay as him, let alone gay and taken. His brows furrowed again though when he looked at Mikey, he was sure he recognised the lanky boy with the funny glasses and pointy face.

"Oh, I know y-"

"Mikey?" Gerard appeared behind Frank, his hand resting lightly on Frank's hip.

"Gerard? What are you doing here?"

"I live here dipshit."

"Ray!" Mikey exclaimed, slapping Ray's chest, "Why didn't you tell me Gerard was going to be here?!"

"Well I- I did say it was going to be at Gerard's dorm."

"Oh..."

"Anyway," Gerard said loudly, cutting the two of them off, almost as if he was aware of how awkward and uncomfortable Frank was feeling, "Do you guys wanna come in? Frank, my brother, Mikey, my roommate Frank." he continued, doing quick introductions and Frank looked to Gerard excitedly as if to say 'I remembered him from your drawing!' but Gerard was already stepping aside to let Mikey and Ray in and guiding Frank away from the door, kicking it closed behind him.

The six of them all squashed themselves up on the bed, and - what a surprise - Frank ended up lying basically on top of Gerard, not that he minded at all.

"All ready?" Gerard asked, his hand poised over the mouse-pad ready to press play. He received a chorus of 'yeps' back and he tapped down, the intro of the soundtrack starting up.

Almost instantly everyone was captivated by the screen, albeit shitty quality, and only a half working sound system, though they learnt to ignore it and all enjoyed themselves thoroughly.

Frank hated to admit it but he fell asleep halfway through, his cheek resting between Gerard's shoulder blades and his hands laying on Gerard's shoulder blades. He awoke with a start to find everyone had gone, but he was still lying half on top of Gerard.

His eyes wandered around the room lazily before landing on the white page in front of him, a sketch just being started out. A mirror was balanced further in front of the book, which Frank could just about see himself in and he realised what Gerard was doing, his face instantly heating up.

"Frank?" Gerard whispered, although his eyes never left his book, "Frank are you awake?"

"Yeah." Frank mumbled back, his voice cracking awkwardly halfway through.

"Okay." Gerard whispered, and that was that, the room was silent again. It was a few minutes until Frank spoke again, breaking the silence.

"Are you drawing me again?"

"Yeah... if you don't mind."

"How did you get your sketchbook, wasn't it on your desk? And the mirror?"

"I asked Lindsey to pass it to me on her way out."

"Ah..." and the room was silent again, the only sound being the sound of Gerard's pencil scratching lightly against the rough sketch paper.

"So... that was your brother?"

"Yep."

"I didn't know he was dating Ray..."

"Neither did I, apparently." Gerard said, pausing for a second and looking up at Frank in the mirror.

"Could you lie back down for a second?" Gerard asked, as Frank had turned his head so his chin was resting on Gerard's back so he could see the taller boy in the mirror, but he complied, turning his head to how he was positioned before.

"How do they even know each other?" Frank asked, more to himself than anything.

"I don't even know if I'm honest," Gerard chuckled, although I think he may have picked Ray up from my last year of high school - Ray was my best friend back the, well he still is, so they probably got talking because of me."

"Can you set me up with someone since you seem to be such a matchmaker?" Frank giggled, his eyes wandering over the shitty wallpaper.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Gerard laughed back, "although we could always go to one of those gay bars or clubs in town if you wanted?"

Frank shrugged, "I dunno, I've never been to one and I doubt they'd let me in." He smiled, his eyes closed.

"Can you move your head a tad? Your hair is tickling my neck." Gerard asked. Frank smirked and nodded his head, well aware that his over-gelled spiked up hair was brushing against Gerard's neck.

"If you carry on doing that you'll be on the floor, don't test me." Gerard warned, stilling his motions and glaring up at Frank in the mirror. Frank stopped too, shifting so he could lie in a comfier position and not annoy Gerard whilst trying to sleep.

This meant he was now lying completely on top of Gerard and was quickly falling asleep.

"Y'know you make a really good mattress." Frank mumbled before falling unconscious again.


	6. What Are Feelings?

Today was the day. 

Well, today was a day. But to be particular, today he was going to tell Jamia - who was his best friend next to Gerard - about his crush on the tall, black haired boy he shared his room with.

Gerard was currently at one of his classes, somewhere on the other side of the campus, which left Frank alone until 1pm. So he called Jamia.

"Hey Jamia-"

"Frankie!" Jamia screeched back down the phone at him and he had to hold it out away from his ear to save his hearing.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a bit today, at my dorm?"

"Sure! I'll see you in a minute." And Frank didn't doubt that Jamia would quite literally sprint all the way to his dorm room. And lo and behold, not even two minutes later there was a knock at his door and he was almost taken out as Jamia hurled herself into the room, wrapping her arms around Frank when he opened the door.

"Hi, Jam."

"So... Waddya wanna do?" She asked, falling back onto Gerard's bed with a soft 'oomph' and looking over at Frank with a grin.

"Well... I didn't really want to do anything, I wanted to talk, 'cause normally I talk to Gerard but I can't really tell him this..." Frank trailed off, closing the door with a soft click and sitting down on the edge of his own bed. Jamia propped herself up on her elbows, confusion spread over her face as she glanced at the door and then to Frank.

"Okay..."

"IthinkIhaveacrushonGerard." He blurted out before panicking because he had actually said that to someone.

"No shit Sherlock." Jamia said, falling back onto the bed, "I thought everyone already knew that." she smiled over to Frank.

"... How?" Frank asked, genuinely confused.

"Well you don't exactly try to hide it, he's the only one you're affectionate with... do you want me to go on?" She giggled.

"No, no, that's quite alright thanks." Frank said, a deep blush dusting his cheeks.

"Do you think he likes me?"

Jamia looked over at Frank again, before looking up at the ceiling.

"Honestly? I don't know." she admitted, "He's one of those people who is insanely difficult to read and if he doesn't want you to know something, then he will make every damn effort to make sure you don't find out - which can be irritating at times."

"Oh..." Frank breathed out.

"But, it's not like you don't have a chance." She added at Frank's disappointed sound.

"Huh?"

"Well, he admitted it himself, he's not exactly the straightest nail in the shed." She chuckled.

"Really?" He asked, sitting up a bit straighter, "he never told me!"

"Yeah, he doesn't tend to tell people things either, because he's just an awkward human being, but I'm sure you could ask him later."

"Ask who what later?" Gerard mumbled, walking into the room and eyeing the pair of them curiously, as if they had been planning to attack him the moment he walked into the room.

"Fuck, is it already 1?" Frank panicked, because time had flown by a bit too fast for his liking if that was so.

"No, it's only 11, class was cancelled." He shrugged, dropping his satchel near the bottom of his bed and sitting next to it, giving Jamia's legs a shove so he could sit comfortably.

"Ah, okay, well, I'll be heading off now." Jamia said, standing up and sending Frank a wink - which he blushed at - before skipping out the door and down the corridor.

"Who were you talking about?" Gerard asked.

"No one, nothing." Frank said. But his reply was too quick, and Gerard could tell that Frank was lying but he didn't push it.

"Okay... D'you wanna see the feedback on the drawing I submitted a few days ago? The one I was doing at the weekend."

"Yeah, sure." Frank smiled, joining the taller boy on Gerard's bed. Gerard flipped through the book and Frank was sure there was another drawing of him in there, but he didn't question it.

Gerard stopped at the page. A post-it note had been stuck on it with some neat print in red pen, indicating the constructive criticism the professor had given. Gerard pulled it off and stuck it to his thigh so Frank could see the whole sketch, and the smaller boy's jaw physically dropped. You couldn't see much of Frank - his ginger-coloured mohawk and arm were a main focus, but Gerard was in the middle, it was like he had just had someone take a photo and draw it from that.

"That's... That's... Wow." Frank breathed out, at a loss for words. He was fully leaning over Gerard now, his hand was placed on the bed on the other side of the boy and Frank had his head lightly resting on Gerard's shoulder. Gerard blushed, uttering a small thanks to Frank and moved ever so slightly. Frank probably wouldn't have noticed the movement if Gerard hadn't touched him, but he did. Gerard's hand slid from where it was supporting the book and rested lightly on top of Frank's own. Was this Gerard making a move on him? Had Gerard heard his confession to Jamia because he was sure that Gerard's first class finished at 10.30. So now Frank panicked, jumping up and moving back to his own bed, but he couldn't miss the slightly disappointed look that washed over Gerard's features for a second.

The room fell silent for a few long seconds before Gerard snapped the book shut and tossed it onto his desk.

"Lindsey is throwing a party and wants to know if you wanna come? It's Christmas themed."

"Uh, yeah sure." Frank said, his voice slightly shaky as he blamed himself for Gerard's momentary sadness.

"Hey, it's okay Frank, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Gerard said softly, mistaking Frank's swing of emotions as something he had caused, shifting as if he was going to get up but decided not to last minute not knowing fully why Frank reacted in the way he had done.

"Well, uh, the party is on Saturday I think it starts at about 8."

"Okay." Frank said quietly, "Are you doing anything else today?"

Gerard glanced up, smiling slightly at the smaller boy, "I've got a bit to do on my project in place of today's lesson but that's all."

"Okay... could we maybe watch a film later?"

"Sure, yes, yep that sounds cool, shall we say at six we can?" Gerard asked, trying to contain his excitement.

"oh, and by the way, do you mind if I use you for my project? You have to choose one person and I'm really sorry but I didn't realise when I submitted my first piece from the cafe, but it's okay if not I can probably find someone else to draw." Gerard asked hesitantly.

"Uh, yeah that's fine." Frank replied, although his voice had gotten quieter and quieter throughout their short conversation so Gerard knew something was up.

"Are you sure? If you really don't wanna do it i can find someone else no problem." He rambled.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Okay." Gerard smiled, exhaling a breath he hadn't realised he was holding and reached out for his sketch book again.

"This next one, he said we had to do a close up one, so can I come and sit next to you?" Gerard asked nervously, fully aware that Frank might shut himself off again, but to his surprise the smaller boy nodded and shuffled to the foot of his bed so Gerard could join him on it. Gerard kicked off his shoes and climbed onto Frank's bed, his legs crossed and he shuffled around slightly to find a comfortable position for him to start drawing. He luckily still had a pencil in his hoodie pocket which would work well enough but he would have to get up if he wanted to do anything more than an outline. oh well.

"Can you, um, face me?" He asked.

"You don't have to sound so nervous, we can forget that it ever happened, I don't know why I panicked I'm sorry." Frank all but whispered, looking up at Gerard from under his lashes before his gaze dropped again.

"It's okay Frank, I promise."

"But it's not!" Frank whispered, his voice cracking and there was a sudden urgency about his tone and he looked back up at Gerard again. His lip was quivering slightly and tears had welled in his eyes.

Gerard couldn't help but to push his art aside and scoop Frank into a hug, pulling the smaller boy into his lap, letting his legs rest either side of Gerard's hips as he clung to him like Gerard was his life support. His face was pressed against Gerard's neck as he cried quietly, and he could hear Gerard's heart beating slowly and he tried to slow his breathing to match Gerard's own. That did calm him down a little, as he sat curled up in Gerard's lap, and he had to admit he was fighting to stay awake whilst being there.

"Frank?"

"Mhmm?"

"If you wanna go to sleep you can, I can wake you up for when we are going to grab some food for tea."

"That would be great." Frank mumbled, leaning into Gerard and the taller boy stroked through Frank's hair. Frank had washed it this morning and then because he wasn't going anywhere that day he hadn't bothered to put any gel into it to, so now it flopped against his forehead, silky smooth as Gerard ran his fingers through it. The taller boy could feel Frank relaxing against him as he drifted off into sleep.


	7. Work Hard By The Day, Party Hard By The Night

Gerard pulled up just down the road from Lindsey's house, pulling his key out of the ignition and flashing a grin to Frank - who was sat in the passengers seat - and pushed open his car door and climbing out.

"You ready?" He asked, turning to Frank and holding a hand out, a way of comforting him in case he was nervous. Frank slipped his hand into Gerard's, leaning into his side for a second before standing back up straight and squeezing Gerard's hand lightly to try and show that he was okay.

They walked towards the house, and Lindsey quickly invited them in. It wasn't a massive party by any means, but it was still the kind that had Lindsey's close friends, and a close friend of her close friend and then another close friend again.

Frank at some point had to go to the toilet, and Gerard had insisted on showing him the way, leading him up the stairs to one of the top floors and held open a door to a pristine white tiled bathroom.

"I'll be right outside." Gerard called as Frank shut the door, unzipping his fly so he could take his much needed piss. He flushed the toilet and tucked himself back into his pants and washed his hands, giving himself a once over to check he still looked decent.

He walked out of the bathroom, flicking the switch off behind him and stood in the dark hallway for a moment.

Gerard appeared almost out of nowhere next to him.

"Close your eyes, Frankie." He muttered, his hands resting on Frank's waist. Frank let his eyes flutter shut and his head automatically tilted back slightly. He felt Gerard move closer to him and could feel the taller boy's breath against his lips. Gerard pressed forwards, capturing Frank's lips in his own, his hands slipped around Frank's waist, holding him against the taller boy and Frank reciprocated the action, his arms around Gerard's neck.

The pair danced in the lounge, taking short breaks to the kitchen every now and then, and Gerard drank a little too much and took way too many trips to the toilet, but it gave Frank a chance to bond a little more with Jamia.

She, somehow, had insisted that Gerard would get jealous of Frank if she kissed him, but Frank was sure she had read it in some fanfiction on MySpace or something and Frank never got the chance to to tell her that Gerard had already kissed him.

He was taken completely by surprise when Jamia then grabbed his face with both hands and pressed a kiss to his lips, holding him there for a second before pulling back and whispering in his ear, "I'm definitely a lesbian, and I think you know who my girlfriend is."

Frank didn't know how to react to that so he just sat there, wide eyed and speechless.

"Relax! Geez, Frank it was just a practice, but I'll give you more warning next time if you want it." Jamia laughed, giving Frank a friendly slap.

"Oh, shit Gerard's coming, kiss me." She uttered. Frank wasn't given any time to react and he pressed his mouth to Jamia's. He really didn't like kissing girls. They always wore some sort of lip product and were too submissive, and Frank was a massive twink which didn't really help. They broke away from the kiss when Frank heard a cup drop onto the tiled floor next to him. He looked away from Jamia to see a hurt, angry, disappointed, very full of mixed emotions looking Gerard.

"I think we should go." He said simply.

Frank followed Gerard like a lost puppy out of the house and down the road back to his car. Gerard drove them back to the dorms without a word, his hands gripping the steering wheel a little too tightly, and sometimes hitting the breaks a little too hard, and pressing on the acceleration a little to quickly, and honestly? Frank was fucking terrified.

"Gee, please stop being mad at me." Frank whimpered.

"I'm not mad at you." Gerard said, but his actions told Frank otherwise. He didn't try to reassure Frank that they were okay, so Frank knew.

Gerard pulled up into his parking space and sat, tapping his fingers on the wheel in an irritated manner.

"Well? Are you getting out or not?" Gerard asked, not looking at Frank. The smaller boy was fighting away tears, he didn't understand why Gerard was being so off with him, and if it was because of that kiss with Jamia then he still couldn't understand why, because Gerard knew he was gay, right? He unbuckled his seat-belt and pushed open the car door, glancing back one last time at Gerard and regretting it as Gerard looked just as distraught as Frank felt.

"I'll see you in the morning then?" Frank asked tentatively.

"I don't know, Frank." Gerard sighed, his hands loosening from the wheel. Frank trudged back to the dorm, tapping in the code and kicking off his shoes and falling onto his bed, curling up into a ball and pulling the covers over him, no longer being able to contain the sobs that wracked through him.

He fell asleep at some point, but awoke when the door opened slowly and he heard a soft padding of feet walk towards him, some shuffling around and then the rustling of the other duvet. Gerard was back.

"Frank, I- I don't know if you're awake or not but I need to tell you how fucking sorry I am for last night. I don't know what came over me, I thought you might have actually liked me as something more, but I can't not speak to you, it's just something I can't do, fuck I'm so sorry." Gerard whispered, his voice cracking more times than he cared to admit but at least he had gotten it out.

"I'm sorry too." Frank whispered, "I'm also very gay, which I thought you knew..." He giggled, rolling over in his bed, because everything was going to be alright with his best friend.

"Yeah, I thought you were, but that thing with Jamia just threw me a bit." Gerard laughed lightly.

"Ew, god, no that was one of the worst experiences of my life, I never want to kiss a girl again."

"That bad huh?"

"Yes! Well, no but girls can be too submissive and I don't know what to do 'cause I'm like the biggest bottom anyone will ever meet." Frank giggled before realising just how much information he had just shared,

"Oh my god I am so sorry I just got a bit carried away..."

"It's fine, it's fine." Gerard said, waving a dismissive hand, although that information about Frank had him blushing quite profusely too, he had always had his suspicions but now they were confirmed.

"Can... could we cuddle tonight? I've missed you." Frank said, his eyes cast downwards.

"Of course, when have I ever turned down a cuddle session with you? Now get your ass over here, I don't wanna move."

Frank nodded, getting giddy at the idea and bringing his duvet across the small section of room to Gerard's side.

"Budge up fatty." Frank whispered and Gerard rolled his eyes, shifting over anyway to create enough space for Frank to lie down. The smaller boy shuffled onto the bed, snuggling up into Gerard's chest and inhaling the scent of him, sighing in content as Gerard's arms wrapped around him.

"So we're good?" Frank whispered, looking up at Gerard.

"We're good." Gerard confirmed, smiling down at Frank.


	8. "Good Morning Fuckers!" - Jamia

"Good Morning Fuckers!- oh-" a voice yelled, and their dorm door was flung open.

"Jamia?" Gerard mumbled, rubbing his eyes a couple of times and blinking into the light, and his short, bubbly dark haired friend came into view.

"Yes it's me! Did you both have a good nights sleep? You look like it." She grinned, falling down on Frank's vacant bed. The small boy was now curled up into Gerard's side , his arms wrapped tightly around Gerard and his head tucked just under Gerard's chin, his Mohawk still sticking up in some places but the majority of his hair had been flattened against his head, making him look even younger than he already looked.

"Yeah, I did and I think Frank is too." Gerard laughed quietly, looking over at Jamia. His arm was wrapped around the smaller boy protectively and his other hand was resting over then top of Frank's, something he hadn't even noticed he was doing.

"Awh that's cute." She grinned.

"Yeah." Gerard mumbled, looking back down at Frank, carding his fingers through the sleeping boy's hair gently with a small smile.

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah, of course, he's my best friend Jam."

"No, do you like like him? Y'know, more-than-a-friend kind of like?"

"Oh... no, no I don't, not at all-"

"Bull- shit." Jamia laughed.

"What?"

"You like him, I know it, you don't look at anyone else like that Gee, I know you well enough to know that." Jamia sang, mocking Gerard's affection.

"I don't look at him in any way!" Gerard denied, but he knew exactly what Jamia was talking about. He knew how he completely calmed down and relaxed when he looked at Frank, how every muscle in him loosened and he felt he could truly be himself, how he could genuinely stare at the boy all day if he wanted to.

"Pshh, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." Jamia laughed.

"Shh! He's still asleep."

"Alright, alright," she held her hands up in mock surrender, standing up off the bed, "I'll go and leave you and your boyfriend in peace." And with that, she left the room.

"... boyfriend?" A quiet voice sounded from Gerard's chest.

"Oh, it's nothing, don't worry about it Frankie." Gerard murmured back, stroking his hair again.

"Okay... do we have to get up?"

"Not if you don't want to, it is Saturday."

"Okay... I don't wanna." Frank said, his voice breaking slightly and he pulled himself closer to Gerard, because he had somehow found a way to do so.

"Were you talking about me before?"

"Hm? No, just Jams teasing me."

"Why? D'you have a crush on me?" Frank teased.

"Wha- no! No I don't."

"Hmm, okay, but you'd tell me if you did... right?" Frank asked, his voice quietening at the end and he looked up at Gerard with big eyes.

"Right." Gerard confirmed, although his voice was unsure and he couldn't bring himself to look into Frank's eyes.

"Okay." And Frank snuggled back against Gerard again. Gerard rubbed his hand up and down Frank's back as he stared up at the ceiling.

Frank clearly wasn't completely asleep while Jamia was in their room, but surely he couldn't know how much Gerard did like him, surely.

"Were you awake when Jams was in here?"

"Maybe..." Frank smirked, "But she isn't one to exactly make a quiet entrance is she?"

"Fair enough." Gerard mumbled, well maybe Frank had been half asleep then... hopefully anyway.

A few minutes passed before Frank spoke again;

"Can we get something to eat? 'm hungry."

"Sure but you're gonna have to get up and get dressed cause we don't have any food here."

"Ughhhh-"

"Do you want food or not?"

"Finee." Frank groaned and rolled off Gerard, trudging back to his side of the room, pulling out a pair of jeans and a green top and pulling them on.

"Okay I'm ready and I'm hungry can we go now?"

"No I need to get up too."

"Ugh, Gerard!"

"What?!"

"Get up!" Frank whined, tugging at Gerard's arm.

"Fine, Fine I am." Gerard said. Sitting up with his hands in mock surrender. He quickly got changed, pulling on his shoes and standing up.

"Ready?" Frank asked excitedly, jumping up from his bed where he had been sitting, patiently waiting for Gerard to be ready.

"Yep." Gerard smiled at Frank's enthusiasm, but it dropped as he was dragged out the door and down the path leading to the small café where they had gone on the first day of meeting each other.

Frank rushed into the café, to the table they usually sat at at the back of the shop.

"Jesus Christ, Frank, did we really need to run all the way here?"

"No, but I got a bit excited about breakfast."

"Clearly-" Gerard let out a breathy laugh.

"We gonna Order or...?" Gerard asked after a minute.

"Oh, yeah, of course!" Frank said, jumping up, "whaddya want?"

"Just a coffee please."

"Okie dokie, one coffee coming up." Frank grinned and walked up to the counter.

He returned almost ten minutes later, the grin still ever evident on his face, with a full English breakfast, placing it down and running back, coming back with two mugs of coffee.

"You got enough there?" Gerard laughed, picking up his mug and taking a sip from it.

"Yeah-" Frank said through a mouthful of bacon.

"Good Good."

"That's what this is."

Gerard rolled his eyes at the small boy opposite him, he sure had eyes bigger than his stomach and there was no way he could possibly finish the entire plate of food.

But sure enough, twenty minutes later, Frank was using one of the pieces of toast to wipe up the beans off his plate and taking the last bites of that.

He leant back with a lazy smile on his face, his hands resting on his stomach as he grinned at Gerard.

"I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

"Didn't think so." Gerard replied, a small smile on his face as he looked down at the table and back up at Frank.


	9. Stormy Nights and Bloodshot Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // Mentions of mild drug abuse

Frank was out at another party. Since the first one, he had met more people, and so, been invited out lot more often.

But Gerard was worried. Frank had been going out to too many parties, too often and staying out too late, and it was starting to catch up with him. His mental state was definitely deteriorating, and Gerard had to physically drag him out of bed most of the time.

And back to real time; Gerard was sat on his bed, finishing off an essay about one of the artists he was studying when there came a thud at the door. He could hear the code being tapped in, although evidently the person either didn't know it or was too out of it to be able to put it in correctly. After what he guessed was about three attempts at putting it in there was another soft thud, a groan and then whoever was outside erupted into a fit of giggles.

Gerard stormed over to the door and pulled it open, yanking Frank inside and sitting the smaller boy on his bed.

Frank was silent for a few minutes, just watching Gerard as he curled up into his bed and fought back tears, the essay completely discarded now. He hated seeing Frank like this, but he knew how much Frank enjoyed going out and socialising, as he was a lot more easy going when he had gotten himself a bit tipsy.

"Gee?"

"What?" Gerard snapped.

"...Nothing." Frank whispered, making Gerard feel instantly bad and he rolled over, looking at the smaller boy.

"What?" Gerard repeated in a softer tone, moving to sit next to Frank, his heart speeding up as Frank leaned into him.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" Gerard asked nervously, Frank never apologised for going out, so something must have happened, something that clearly wasn't good. But Frank was silent, he didn't reply.

"Frankie, look at me."

Frank slowly lifted his head, meeting Gerard's gaze. His eyes were bloodshot and tear-filled, his skin blotchy and he let out a little sniffle.

"Please tell me your eyes are only bloodshot from the tears." Gerard whispered, his hand coming up and cupping Frank's cheek and he leant his head into Gerard's palm, his eyes closing slightly, but still he didn't reply, confirming Gerard's fears.

"Oh, God, Frankie..." Gerard whispered, tears pricking at his eyes, "Why?"

Frank shrugged and looked down at the carpet.

"Someone offered me it, they said it was good, and it was, it was so good Gee, I want more, but I can't have any more." Frank sighed.

"You aren't going to try and get any more are you?"

"No- I- I'm gonna want to, but I want you to stop me I -" Frank cut himself off with a loud giggle.

"What?"

"You're cute."

Gerard was silent.

"So fuckin' cute-" Frank drawled, leaning onto Gerard again, then straddling across him.

"And I wanna kiss you-" He continued, cupping Gerard's face in his hands as he spoke, then pressed his lips against Gerard's. The taller boy let out a surprised gasp, his hands landing on Frank's hips. He pushed the smaller boy away, holding him out,

"Frank... no, we can't-"

"Why?" Frank asked, frowning and folding his arms like a young child having a temper tantrum.

"Because you aren't in the right state of mind- you're under the influence of drugs Frankie-"

"Doesn't mean I don't like it."

"I- just- no, okay? We aren't having this conversation now Frankie."

"But please Gee-" Frank pulled himself close to Gerard again and let out a breathy gasp.

"Fuck- please-" Frank whined.

"No." Gerard said firmly and pushed Frank off him completely. "You need to go to bed, go to sleep." He said, setting Frank down on his bed.

"Now, do you want me to help you get changed or are you okay with that?" Gerard asked, standing in front of him and sighing when he saw Frank's sheepish smile. He didn't want to, but the amount of times Frank had woken up in last night's clothes and reeking of booze was becoming genuinely concerning for Gerard, and he only wanted the best for Frank.

He pulled Frank's pyjama top from his pillow and set it down next to Frank.

"Stand up." And Frank stood.

"Arms up." And his arms went up. Gerard pulled the blue top he had been wearing off over his head and dropped it at the foot of Frank's bed.

Gerard then knelt down and unbuckled Frank's belt, pulling it out through the loops and dropping it on top of his shirt. He unbuttoned Frank's pants and pushed them down to his ankles,

"Step out." And Frank did, moving backwards and Gerard folded the pants up, placing them on top of the pile of clothes. When Gerard looked back, Frank was standing awkwardly, a blush covering his face and his hands covering his crotch. Gerard pulled the pyjama shirt off Frank's bed,

"Arms up Frankie." Gerard sighed, but Frank shook his head quickly.

"You need to put this on and then you can go to bed okay?"

Frank hesitated but eventually lifted his hands up in the air, and Gerard blushed when he saw the bulge in Frank's boxers, quickly looking away and pulling the shirt over Frank's torso. He pulled the covers back on Frank's bed and guided the smaller boy under them, pulling them up to his chin.

"Goodnight Frankie." Gerard whispered, pressing a kiss to Frank's forehead.

\----

Gerard was woken again about four hours later, in the early hours of morning by a loud sob, although quickly muffled. There was a storm blowing around the campus, cracks of thunder and flashes of lightning lighting up the sky.

"Frank?"

"Yeah?" came the shaky reply.

"You okay?"

Frank was silent, but Gerard heard another quiet sob.

"Wanna cuddle?"

A few seconds later Gerard felt Frank climb into his bed, shuffling under the covers to Gerard's side and he rolled over, pulling Frank against him, the smaller boy's head pressed against Gerard's chest and he could feel his shirt becoming damp with the tears.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, what's wrong Frankie?" Gerard soothed, rubbing Frank's back.

"I- I Do-on't like sto-orms." Frank choked out, his hands balling up and clutching Gerard's shirt.

"Hey, I've got you now, it's gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay." Gerard mumbled, holding Frank that little bit tighter.


	10. Mad All The Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // Mentions of drug use

Gerard felt that Frank was getting better. At least that was what he had thought.

They had had a few small arguments about Frank leaving the room after a certain point and always coming straight back from his classes, but nothing major, and said small arguments had seemed to have ceased, which caused Gerard to think Frank was getting better.

But all that success came with a downfall as Gerard sat at the edge of his bed, his head in his hands absolutely sobbing his heart out. They had agreed Frank would be back by 10, and it was now 11.30, with no word from Frank.

The amount of what-ifs running through Gerard's brain was enough to send him mentally insane and he hadn't been able to physically move since 11, his brain completely shutting down on any logical thought processes.

A sharp knock at the door had him letting out a small gasp and he tried his best to wipe away the tears from his face, knowing full well that it wasn't Frank at the door - he would have attempted to get in - and it also wasn't Lindsey or Jamia as they both had tight sleep schedules and never came by past 11 unless it was absolutely necessary.

He pulled open the door, accidentally letting out a little sniffle as he did so and he rubbed his hoodie sleeve across his face again.

"Hi, Um are you Gee- uh, Geerard um Way?" The guy asked quietly and he shifted under Gerard's' gaze uncomfortably.

"That is what it says on the door, does it not?"

The guy nodded quickly before hesitating again, his eyes flickering back down just to the left of the doorway, somewhere he had been looking quite frequently.

"What are you- oh" Gerard started, stepping out of the door. Frank was slumped against the wall, his eyes grazing over Gerard lazily and he grinned at the taller boy- "Frank! Oh, thank god you're back, I- I-" Gerard fumbled over his words and tears threatened to spill again.

"So this is his dorm, right?" The other boy asked, sidestepping away from the doorway slightly.

"Yes, thank you so much for bringing him back-" Gerard smiled up at the boy gratefully before turning his attention back to Frank. But he hesitated and looked back up to the boy,

"Wait, how did you know to bring him back here?"

"... he told me to?"

"Do you know how much he's drank? Has he taken anything?" Gerard asked, his eyes wide with worry.

"He hasn't had much to drink I don't think, but he might have taken some MDMA-"

"Some what?" Gerard screeched.

"Ecstasy-"

"I know what it is! I- He- No- I- You can go- I'm-" Gerard stuttered, his brain shutting off again and he boy nodded and shuffled off down the corridor.

Gerard's gaze fell back to Frank, who was looking up and down the corridor with wide eyes, his jaw clenching and unclenching as if he were expecting something.

"C'mon Frank." Gerard whispered, pulling Frank up by his arm and the smaller boy grinned brightly at Gerard.

"Gee!" He cheered, stumbling slightly as he did so and his cheek smushed up against Gerard's own, to which he giggled loudly at.

Gerard was silent, he didn't want to lash out at Frank, and he also didn't want to break down into tears, so silence was really the best option for him. He dragged the smaller male through their door, letting him fall onto his bed.

"Gee?"

"What?"

"I know you're angry at me, but you know I love you right?-"

"Frank- no-"

"You're like, my best fuckin' friend, and I love you so much dude! So much love for you!" Frank babbled, and Gerard relaxed again, there had been a moment when he thought Frank was going to confess his undeniable love for him, and there was no way that Gerard was going to do anything about that while Frank was under the influence of drugs, and if he did, then it would be incredibly awkward in the morning.

Gerard rolled his eyes as Frank, but let him continue on rant of how much he appreciated Gerard. He couldn't help but smile at the words flowing from Frank's mouth. His friends rarely ever told him how much he meant to them, and while he knew they did appreciate him as he did them, he sometimes tricked himself into thinking they didn't, so hearing Frank talk so freely, so eagerly about it did make him feel immensely better.

Frank fell silent of for a few seconds and Gerard heard some shuffling around on his bed before he heard Frank pad across the room, hesitating once he was stood at the edge.

"You wanna come in?" Gerard asked, holding the duvet up for Frank to slip in, which he did, lying on his back next to Gerard.

"You aren't mad at me, are you?" Frank asked quietly, looking up at Gerard.

"No- I, Frankie, no I'm not mad at you, slightly disappointed but not mad, I'm just glad you didn't take anything worse..." Gerard mumbled, referring to the last time and pulled Frank close to him.

Last time, Frank had hit a high, yes, but for the next week he had hit a low, he had barely left his bed, Gerard had even had to dress him some mornings because Frank had been that low.

"So, you don't hate me?"

"No! God, Frankie, no I could never hate you." Gerard whispered, holding the smaller boy even tighter against his chest.

"... And you aren't just saying that?"

"No! Why would you think that?"

"You seemed angry before, when Andy brought me back here..."

"Andy? Oh, no, I, no it's fine- I was just worried about you Frank, you said you'd be back by ten and you weren't, it's fine-"

"Okay." Frank mumbled, his fists were clutching the front of Gerard's shirt and they pulled him closer, keeping him there until he fell asleep.

———

When Frank woke up, he was cuddled up between two pillows, obviously placed there by Gerard, who was lacking in absence.

He sat up, bleary eyed, looking around the room. He caught sight of a scrap of paper that lay on Gerard's desk with his messy scrawl across it. He crawled to the end of the bed and pulled the paper towards him.

'Hey Frankie,   
You were still asleep when I woke up so I thought it'd be best to let you try and sleep off whatever you took last night. I'm at the café if you want to find me.   
//Gee//'

Frank smiled lightly at the nickname Gerard had used then checked the time on his wristwatch, it was almost 12.

He quickly got changed and pulled his torn-up converse on and left the room, making sure to pick his phone and wallet up as he left. He pretty much speed-walked down the path to the cafe, not passing anyone on the way there which he was quite glad about since he was pretty sure he looked like an absolute weirdo.

Frank pushed open the door to the cafe, his eyes immediately looking towards the back corner and seeing Gerard sat there hunched over his sketchbook with two possibly empty cups on the table. He wandered over, sliding into the seat opposite Gerard, and let out a small giggle when Gerard didn't look up, or do anything to show he had acknowledged Frank's presence. 

"Oh!" Gerard gasped, jumping but he smiled softly when he saw Frank sat across from him.

"Hey." Frank smiled back, "You haven't been here too long have you?"

"No, I- what time is it?"

"Uhh... Just past twelve I think."

Gerard went silent, looking down at his book and blushing lightly.

"Gee... What time did you get here?"

"Um, about nine...?" Gerard's voice rose in pitch and he winced, he had been in the cafe for over three hours already.

"Gerard!" Frank whisper-yelled.

"What?"

"Nothing... What're you drawing?"

"Oh, this? It's- ah, it's nothing-"

"Bullshit, you've been drawing that for three hours, it's obviously something-"

"I could have been drawing other things too-"

"But you haven't because that page still has the tear in it, which is the same as when i saw it last, so I'm gonna take a guess and say you have been drawing for the last three hours." Frank said, gesturing vaguely to the page where the corner had been torn off. Gerard blushed and looked up at Frank from under his lashes.

"I didn't think you'd notice." He mumbled, looking back down. Frank hesitated, did Gerard really think Frank didn't care about all the small details, or was he just overthinking this as per usual?

"I think I notice a whole lot more than you think I do." the smaller boy smiled softly, "What are you drawing anyway? If you don't mind me seeing, of course-" He quickly added when he saw Gerard's hesitant expression, but the taller boy got up and slid onto the bench next to Frank, which Frank blushed at. It would have been easier for Gerard to just spin the book around but he decided to come and sit next to Frank.

"Been drawing me again?" Frank sniggered, his eyes flickering from the page to Gerard, "Not that I mind at all!" He continued when Gerard's smile fell slightly and he avoided Frank's gaze.

"This is really good, did you really manage to do this in just three hours? Man I wish I had as much talent as you-"

"You are talented though, Frankie, You're amazing at guitar-"

"Eh, I'm not that good-"

"Shut up, you're amazing, so incredibly talented, and i don't know why you can't see that, you should hear me trying to play - actually, on second thought, you shouldn't 'cause you'd want to rip your ears off-"

"I'm sure that's not true, Gee."

"But it might be, you don't know that." Gerard smirked.

"Oh shut up."

"Make me-" Gerard shot back bashfully.


	11. .stage 4 fear of trying.

Gerard wandered back up the stairs, following along the corridor to his and Frank's shared dorm. He had his hand poised to tap in the code but stopped when he heard a guitar and a rough, yet soft voice humming- no, singing along.

Up until this point he had never heard Frank play as the smaller boy made sure he only ever got his precious instrument out when no one was around, almost as if he were embarrassed of it.

Gerard pressed his ear up against the door, listening as best he could to try and decipher what Frank was singing, his eyebrows raising at the lyrics and he felt tears prick his eyes,

"I know I've loved you all my life.  
I swear I've loved you all along.  
From the first time I laid eyes, until the day I die,  
I know I'll love you until the end of time.  
If you cross my heart I'll hope to die.-"

It was at this point Frank's voice quietened, and so Gerard quietened his own breathing, wanting to hear what else Frank had to say.

"It's been this way all my life.  
I swear I've been a loser all my goddamned life.  
Some people, they get up after life has beat them down.  
Pretty sure I never made a sound.  
Hell, I don't think I ever got off the ground.

"But the place that we end,  
Ain't always where we began.  
And since I'm telling the truth,  
I just hope I end up with you in my arms.

"I hope somebody notices I was here.  
I hope somebody notices me while I'm here.  
And I don't long for much, I just wish I had your love.  
God I hope you loved me being here.  
Hope to God you loved me being here.  
Because whenever I'm away I just wish that I could stay  
Right by your side forever more.  
Stuck in your side forever more."

Frank's voice had dropped to something barely more than a whisper, compared to the almost shouting he had shown himself able to do at the start of the verse, and Gerard heard Frank let out a choked sob. He quickly tapped in the code and pushed the door open, smiling gently at the smaller boy who looked up at Gerard like a deer in the headlights, his face stained with tears and the worn acoustic splashed with droplets of the salty liquid.

"Oh, Gerard, Hi, um, I was- I just- this isn't-" Frank stuttered.

"It's okay Frankie, you don't have to do anything you don't want to." Gerard soothed, his eyes flickering down to the guitar in Frank's lap.

"Oh, no, it's okay - I was about to put it away but you can hear a song... if you want to of course..." Frank said shyly.

Gerard beamed at the smaller boy.

"Of course, I'd love to!"

"Okay... I'm not that good though..."

"I think I'll be the judge of that." Gerard smiled.

Frank nodded, looking down at the guitar for a second before plucking the strings.

"If I face my fear  
Would my skies be all but clear?  
Probably not, then again  
I've always held my doubts so close to my heart  
That these frames trapped all my better days  
There they stay frozen and unscathed.

"Though I've traveled far  
I've been back to the start,  
And I found some scars in places I have never shown to anyone,  
I don't know why it took so long to get back home

" "If you could hear the dreams I've had, my dear..."  
Yeah I know, you've heard that line before  
But if I had the chance to scream all the things I've underlined  
Yeah you'd find I'm a thief  
But my taste is so refined

"And I traveled far, I reached for the stars  
But those stars don't reach back  
They're better left alone  
Everyone will tell you  
I never felt more alone than when I fell  
I don't know why it took so long to get back home

"All these miles just to get back home,  
Travelled all these miles just to get back home.   
Travelled all these miles just to get back home."

Frank's voice dropped back to a whisper, it had been nervous and unsure at the start, strong in the middle as he picked up confidence, then falling to a quieter tone as he finished the song, his gaze never leaving his guitar as he looked at it with such a great compassion.

"I- wow, that was just... wow-" Gerard breathed.

"It wasn't that good" Frank mumbled.

"Yes it was! You have such a unique voice Frank, someone would be crazy if they didn't want to sign you."

Frank was silent, he obviously didn't agree with Gerard, but kept quiet knowing that Gerard wouldn't let him degrade his talents, not out loud at least.

"Frank look at me."

The smaller boy looked up at Gerard through his lashes, resisting the urge to look away.

"You're my best fuckin' friend yeah? I wouldn't lie to you, if I thought that you weren't talented, I'd tell you, but you are, okay?" Gerard said, his concern for how quickly Frank put himself down was borderline worrying, especially since he had been in the same situation for his art in high school.

"Frank, you know I wasn't always so confident about my art-" Gerard started, hoping sharing his own experiences would benefit the smaller boy, who looked up at him with confusion laced across his features.

"When I started high school I was so embarrassed of what I enjoyed doing, all the other boys in my year liked playing football and rugby, but nope I liked drawing, and because of that they teased me and made fun of the drawings I did, and there was too many of them saying the same things for me not to believe them, so it just became ingrained in my mind that what I did was trash, that I'd never get anywhere with it, and truth be told it was only when I met my current friends - you too - that I started building confidence in myself, in what I am able to do, Hell, I know I have talent, sure anyone can hold a pencil, but not everyone can draw a realistic portrait of someone, same with you, Frank, anyone can hold a guitar, strum the strings and sing their favourite song, but it doesn't mean that they're going to be any good at it-"

Gerard was cut off when Frank tackled him onto his bed.

"I love you so much dude." Frank mumbled against Gerard's chest. The taller boy's hands fell softly against Frank's back, rubbing up and down as Frank squeezed his torso tightly.

"Love you too, Frankie."

"It's not just that I love you Gee, it's that I feel like I've got a connection with you, you're all I could ever ask for in a friend, you understand how I feel, why I feel the way I feel, you don't let me fall if you can, and I know you hate drugs but you still help me even when I'm on them and help me stop, Hell you even dressed me when I didn't want to do anything because of drugs, I don't know why you stick around with me, you make me feel better about myself and what I enjoy doing, something no one has ever done for me before, and I couldn't thank you enough for that, not even with all the thank yous in the world." Frank sobbed out against Gerard's chest, he had never opened up to anyone quite like that, and it had taken far too much out of him mentally and physically.

"Hey, shh, shh, it's okay, you don't need to cry." Gerard tried to soothe awkwardly, he was never good with crying people and only really knew to give hugs to comfort them, but since he was already cuddling with Frank, he didn't know what to do.

"It's happy tears-" Frank mumbled, tightening his grip on Gerard briefly then relaxing again.

"Oh, okay, good." Gerard whispered into Frank's head, smiling a little at Frank's confession.

Maybe he did mean more than he thought to the smaller boy.


	12. Get In Losers, We're Going Shopping

Jamia burst through the door, making Frank jump as he woke up, but he fell back against the sleeping boy next to, well - under him - when he saw Jamia in the doorway, Lindsey standing just behind her.

"Stop cuddling with your boyfriend, we're going shopping." the small, black haired girl declared and Frank rolled his eyes, looking away from the pair.

"He's not my boyfr-"

"Still? Gosh you two really need to get a move on-"

"And I don't wanna go shopping."

"Too bad, you're coming with me, and Gerard is going with Lindsey."

Frank groaned, shaking his head slightly and tightening his grip on Gerard, who stirred at the movement,

"Frank?" He mumbled, his head turning in Frank's direction but not yet opening his eyes.

"Ah, Gerard! You're awake!" Lindsey smiled, pushing past Jamia and into the room, perching herself on the edge of Frank's bed.

"I- Wha-?" Gerard asked frowning and looking around the room, back to Frank - who he had his arm wrapped around- then around the room again in confusion.

"They wanna take us on a shopping trip." Frank clarified, and Jamia hummed in approval.

"But- I- We... What if I don't wanna go?"

Frank snorted,

"That's what I said."

"Of course you did." Gerard smiled down at him.

"Okay guys," Jamia whined loudly, "If you wanna stop with your love fest, then maybe we could leave and go shopping now?"

Both the boys burst out laughing, but didn't look away from each other.

"What?"

"If you wanna go shopping so badly, why don't you go together? Surely that's why you guys are friends right?" Frank snickered.

"That's not the point though! You two never leave this dorm, you need to get out more!"

Frank looked up at Gerard silently asking if they should go or not,

"Fine, fine, we'll go just give us like... twenty minutes we both need to get showered and changed okay?"

"Okay but at..." Jamia said twisting her wrist towards her and checking the time, "8.45 we are coming back in here and you are coming shopping with us." She said then turned and left the room, Lindsey following close behind.

The pair exchanged looks after watching the girls leave the room and groaned loudly. Frank rolled off Gerard and sulked back to his side of the room, pulling off his shirt and tossing it onto his bed and shuffling tiredly over to his closet, throwing on a shirt and then grabbing a pair of jeans and boxers.

"You coming...?" Frank asked, turning back to Gerard, who was still lying splayed out on his bed.

He sighed, but gave a small nod and sat, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and standing up and wandering over to Frank, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy again, his chin resting on Frank's flattened and slightly ginger hair.

"Gee-" Frank whined, trying to pull away, but not trying very hard.

"What?" The taller boy mimicked, "you said it yourself, you don't wanna go."

"Yeah, But you know Jamia, she's going to drag us out of here in our underwear if we aren't changed."

Gerard let slip a small laugh, but nodded in agreement and bundled up some of his clothes, tucking them under his arm and waiting for Frank next to the door.

They returned ten minutes later, both showered and changed, Frank's hair now spiked up into it's usual mohawk and he pulled his black hoodie over his head, just in time for a sharp knock at the door and seconds later Jamia and Lindsey entering the room for the second time that morning.

"Thank the good Lord, I had a really bad feeling that you guys wouldn't have actually gotten out of bed yet." Jamia beamed, grabbing the both of them by the hands and dragging them towards and out of the door, both glaring at Lindsey as she giggled at them.

The four young adults were soon bundled into the girls' car and driving towards the mall.

"So, whaddya think we should get? I really want this skirt I saw the other week..." Lindsey babbled to Jamia, who was driving and nodding along to her best friend's talk while Frank and Gerard sat in the back, cuddled up to each other.

"Stop putting your head on my shoulder, 'shit tickles." Gerard mumbled, pushing Frank's head away from him. The smaller boy looked up at him with his best puppy-dog eyes, his bottom lip pouting out.

"I hate you." Gerard grumbled, looking away, and Frank grinned to himself, resting his head back on Gerard's shoulder, shaking his head lightly and feeling the taller boy stiffen beneath him as he giggled to himself, knowing his hair was tickling against Gerard's neck still.

"Right, that is it." Gerard growled, pushing Frank away from him and pinning him down against the spare seat.

"Alright guys, please no angry sex in the back of my car, I really wouldn't appreciate that." Lindsey said, a smirk on her face as she caught Gerard's eye, who quickly pulled himself off Frank and blushed, turning his face away so Frank couldn't see how awkward he felt.

"You okay Gee?" Frank asked quietly, sliding across the backseat and pressing up against the taller boy.

"I'm fine."

"But-"

"I'm. Fine."

"Okay." Frank whispered and slid away from Gerard again. He didn't want to irritate Gerard any more that he apparently already had, so resorted to sitting on the other side of the car with his head resting against the window.

A few minutes later Frank's phone pinged loudly in his hand, alerting him that he had a text off someone. He glanced over to Gerard, looking down at his phone when the taller boy didn't move. 

'should we pretend that we've fallen out? they already know somethings up- xoxoG'

Frank smiled down at his phone, quickly tapping out a reply and trying his best to ignore the confused look Lindsey was giving him through the rear-view mirror.

The car pulled up at a stop. Jamia taking the keys from the ignition and pocketing them as she pushed open her door, the rest of them following suit with Frank standing on the opposite sides of the girls, as far from each other as possible. 

"To the mall!" Jamia exclaimed, grabbing Frank's hand and pulling him forwards into the large shopping centre, Lindsey taking Gerard in a similar fashion. 

The pair of boys exchanged worried looks before being dragged in opposite directions, Jamia heading straight for Victoria's Secret whilst Lindsey made a beeline for Hottopic, which was conveniently on the other side of the building.

Frank was blushing heavily as the bubbly girl dragged him through the overly pink and sweet smelling shop, ending up in front of two pieces of matching sets, which Frank tried his best not to look at. 

"Which ones do you think would look good on me?" Jamia asked, looking at Frank expectantly.

"I don't know, um..." 

"Gosh!... Boys are useless!" She sighed dramatically grabbing two almost identical pieces off the shelf and dragging Frank further round the shop, picking up a couple of items on the way round.

"I'm gonna need your opinion on these, yeah? Stand here." Jamia instructed, disappearing with a flourish into the changing cubicle, Frank stood awkwardly outside. Needless to say he got a few weird looks while he was waiting and started fidgeting, wondering what on earth could be taking the girl so damn long.

"Jamia?" He called out softly.

"Yeah?"

"You almost done?"

The curtain was flung open and Jamia stood there, the black lacy material hugging her tan body beautifully.

"Does this look okay?" She asked, turning and looking in the mirror opposite where Frank was standing.

"Yeah, that looks... wow." Frank breathed.

"Are you sure? I don't know, I feel like it makes my butt look weird." She mumbled.

"Your butt looks great don't worry Jam." Frank giggled.

"If you say so, I'm gonna try the rest on now." She said, the confidence returning to her voice and she disappeared from view again

"Hey there, do you need any help? Looking for your girlfriend or something?" A high voice squeaked from besides him and Frank started, looking over at the bleach blonde girl who was twirling her very dead hair around her finger and smacking her gum in her mouth, something Frank thought couldn't have possibly been less attractive.

"No- I- My friend is in there." He said pointing to the dressing room.

"Friend, huh?" 

"Yeah she's my best friend."

"You sure about that?" The girl squeaked.

"Yeah?"

"You don't sound so sure, I mean like, you don't like her as anything more than a friend?"

"Oh! No, no of course not." Frank laughed awkwardly, desperately hoping that this conversation wasn't going somewhere he didn't want it to be, and that Jamia could hurry the fuck up and get changed.

"Well maybe you're looking for someone then?" The girl smirked, snapping her gum again and trailing her finger up Frank's arm, who shivered and stepped away.

"No, I'm alright I've got my eye on someone anyway." He grimaced. Would Jamia get a move on?

As if on que, the dark haired girl flung the curtain back, this time wearing a red version of what she had been before. She shot a dirty look at the girl, who glared back but didn't move.

"He's not interested, and he never will be, I can guarantee you that." Jamia said.

"Oh yeah, how'd you know?" The bleach-blonde smirked back.

Jamia let her gaze flicker to Frank's and she mouthed a word at him, smiling sweetly as he nodded.

"Well for one, he likes someone else, two that person is completely different to you in so many ways, three that person is a dude. He likes guys." Jamia deadpanned, trying not to laugh as the blonde's face contorted into one of anger and she stormed off.

"Anyways, what about this one?"

"I prefer the black on you."

"Yeah me too, I'll get that one. Oh, and I need to ask you something later as well, before we meet up with Lindsey and Gerard for lunch." Jamia said, disappearing into the changing room then returning a few minutes later and handing one of the shop attendants the lingerie she decided she didn't want.

She paid for the items, smiling at the iconic black and pink striped bag and letting Frank follow her through the isles of undergarments and out into the main mall again.

"What's up with you and Gee then? And don't say nothing 'cause I know it isn't."

Frank frowned.

"Well, I, uh... Nothing?" He winced, "When do you mean?"

"In the car, you guys were basically sat on top of each other and then Lindsey made that comment and you didn't speak to each other for the rest of the journey..."

"I don't know... I think it just made Gerard uncomfortable..."

"You sure? He really didn't look happy when you tried to say something after..."

"I know... I don't really know to be honest, He did seem a bit off, I'll have to ask him later I guess." Frank shrugged, trying to make himself look as sad as possible.

"Awh, no, Frankie I didn't mean to upset you-"Jamia said, hugging Frank against her - her spontaneous hug something the small boy had become accustomed to.


	13. I Hate This Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 to get in losers, we're going shopping

The four young adults now had rejoined as a group, sitting around a table, munching away at whatever food they had decided to buy.

Lindsey and Jamia babbled between themselves, showing what they'd bought and admiring each other's purchases, all the while Frank and Gerard sat in complete silence, avoiding conversation with each other, to the extent where they wouldn't even look in the other's general direction.

Although, Gerard did slip his hand across the gap between them, subtly linking his with Frank's, but he had to quickly let go when the girls directed their attention to them. Frank was left with a small blush on his face and he averted his gaze to the salad he had been picking at.

"So did you get anything Frank?" Lindsey asked.

"From Victoria's Secret? No." He laughed awkwardly, glancing up at Lindsey.

"How 'bout you Gerard?" Jamia asked. Gerard shrugged,

"I can't say."

"Oh?"

"Well, it's a surprise for someone here so..."

"Ah, Okay, you gonna tell me later though?" Jamia pushed.

"Sure, sure." Gerard mumbled, shrugging again. Frank's brows creased in confusion, it wasn't Lindsey, because Gerard had just been with her, and it wasn't Jamia, 'cause Gerard was going to tell her what it was that he'd bought, which only left Frank himself as an option, but why would Gerard buy something for Frank? Of all people, he had caused Gerard nothing but trouble and stress in the past few months...

"Frank? You ready to go?" Jamia asked, nudging the small boy's foot and pulling him from his thoughts.

He pair stood up, Frank taking the plastic container and dropping it into the trash can before Jamia linked arms with him, pulling him off towards one of the makeup shops.

"Okay, so Lindsey asked me out on a date the other day, and I need a new lipstick and some new eyeshadow," Jamia babbled, turning towards a shop and dragging Frank behind her.

"Okay..." Frank said unsurely, he had no idea what matched and what didn't, considering his closet was made up of dark blue and black jeans, random coloured shirts and black hoodies, then he wasn't the best person to ask.

"I've bought a red dress, do you think I should go for matching lipstick or matching eyes?"

"What?"

Jamia sighed, letting go of Frank's arm.

"Should I do red lipstick or red eyeshadow?"

"Oh, Um, lipstick."

"Kk." She said, pulling Frank over to the lipstick stand and picking out a couple of red shades.

"Give me your hand." The black-haired girl instructed, holding Frank's hand up once he gave it to her. She unscrewed the lid to the first lipstick and painted a swathe across his hand, repeating with the second one.

"Which do you think would look better on me?"

"Uhh... They both look the same."

"Ugh!" she let out a frustrated groan, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Hey there guys, do you need any help?" A young girl stepped up, a few meters from the pair with a small smile across her face.

"Yeah, this idiot is being a bit useless, so please could you help me?" Jamia said, throwing a playful glare to Frank, grabbing his hand again and holding it up to the girl.

"Which do you think would suit me better?"

"Oh, this one for sure." She said pointing to the first one, "I think 'cause it's a darker, cooler shade it would clash less with your hair." the girl smiled lightly again.

"And that's how you do it." Jamia sighed, looking back to Frank, who retracted his hand with an embarrassed look.

"Thank you, though..."

"Lainey."

"Thank you Lainey." Jamia smiled, "Oh, hey, wait, would you by any chance know what eyeshadows would match this?"

"Yeah, sure, follow me." The brown-haired girl smiled again, leading the way to the other side of the shop, Jamia walking as if she were glued to the girl's side with Frank trailing a few steps behind, awkwardly dodging people who seemed to purposefully move into his way. He eventually caught up with them, just in time for Jamia to spin around and grab his other hand, swiping a bold gold colour, then a copper coloured powder next to it.

"I think I prefer the gold one; 'matches your eyes." Frank mumbled, his eyes not leaving the shimmery and bright swathe on his hand, tilting it in the light.

"Aha! There he is!" Jamia exclaimed, nudging Frank's shoulder lightly with a wry smirk.

"Agreed." Lainey grinned.

"Thanks, again." Jamia smiled, picking up the golden shade then grabbing Frank's hand again and pulling him towards the checkout, buying the items and leaving the shop.

Frank's phone buzzed in his pocket producing a shrill ring and he pulled it out, flipping him open once he saw Gerard's contact on the small illuminated screen.

"Hey, are you doing anything right now?"

"Apart from Jamia dragging me around... no I guess."

"Good because I'm bored."

"Okay... and whaddya want me to do about it?"

"Come and find me, I miss you."

"Oh yeah?" Frank smirked, "How is Lin- your friend not stealing your phone right now?" Frank covered up using Lindsey's name so Jamia wouldn't get suspicious.

"She's in a changing room, I'm waiting for her but cause I'm a guy I can't wait with her..."

"Oh, Okay. And how do you expect me to get away?" Frank asked, lowering his voice so Jamia wouldn't hear him.

"I don't know, wait until she's distracted or something." Gerard laughed down the phone. Frank glanced over to Jamia just in time to see her veer off towards another shop, admiring the clothes displays in the window, so Frank ran.

"You okay dude?" Gerard's worried voice came down the phone. Frank slowed, looking behind him.

"Yeah, just... where are you?"

"Uhh... One sec, I think I can see you-" Gerard murmured and hung up the phone. Seconds later a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and Frank let out a quiet gasp.

"Gerard! You scared me!" Frank laughed, giving him a playful slap on the arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The taller boy smirked, completely defeating the point of the apology.

"Okay, well, what did you want?"

"Nothin', I just wanted to see you again, 'missed you." Gerard smiled tightening his grip on Frank for a moment before letting go completely and moving to stand by Frank's side.

"Oh-" Frank breathed with a smile, looking down at his feet as a blush spread across his face.

"So, d'you wanna get outta here?" The taller boy asked, gazing down at Frank, "Cause I know you aren't having fun, you never pick up your phone that quickly." He snorted.

"Hey!"

"You know it's true-"

"Doesn't mean I like the truth!"

"Anyways... You wanna go or...?"

"Sure." Frank smiled and followed closely to Gerard as they left the mall, heading for the nearest bus stop, which coincidentally happened to be just by their closest exit.

They paid for their tickets and sat down next to each other, despite the fact that the entire bus was empty. Frank's shrill ringtone cut through the air making him start and he pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Fuck, it's Jamia-" He mumbled, before answering the call and holding the phone to his ear.

Gerard laughed quietly as Frank winced, holding the phone away from his ear and they heard Jamia screaming down the line at them.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't wo-"

Frank winced again and held the phone away from him.

"I'm with Gerar- oh, she hung up."

"PFhaha-" Gerard laughed loudly, his eyes crinkling up and he doubled over, "Imagine if Lindsey cared that much about me-" He cut himself off laughing again.

Frank rolled his eyes and folded his arms, slumping back in the uncomfy seat.

"Awh, don't be like that." Gerard whined, wrapping an arm around Frank and pulling him closer.

"Gee-"

"What?"

"You gotta let go- gonna get off soon."

"But I don't wanna-" Gerard whined, pulling Frank tighter against him.

"We can cuddle all you want when we get back to the dorms, yeah? Just now isn't the best time." Frank said and Gerard let out an annoyed sigh, but let go of Frank anyway, pouting and staring out the window.

"Time to get off, Gee." Frank mumbled, giving Gerard's side a nudge and they both stood, Gerard picking up a small bag that Frank had failed to notice before that point. They wandered down the path, back up to their dorms, Frank falling onto his own bed with Gerard following him seconds later once they reached the room.

"You have your own bed for a reason." Frank mumbled into his pillow.

"Yeah, but I was promised cuddles by a certain someone..." Gerard whined, shuffling up the bed until he was lying next to, and basically on top of Frank as he wrapped himself around the smaller boy.

"Ugh, fine." Frank groaned, but turned his head so he could see Gerard and smiled softly at the taller boy, admiring how his cheek squashed against the pillow, how when his eyes were shut you could still see the crinkles from where he had been laughing and his eyes had squinted.

Frank let out a contented sigh, his mind subconsciously running over the events of that day, even though it hadn't seemed like it, he had had fun, but it was hard not being around Gerard for so long...

"Gee?"

"Mhm?" Gerard mumbled, pulling himself closer to Frank.

"What did you buy today? I mean, you said you bought something..."

"Oh!" Gerard said, his eyes snapping open and he pushed himself off the bed, grabbing the bag he had been carrying before and setting it down on the bed next to Frank's face, who still jumped at it being so close to him even though he had watched Gerard's every move.

"What is it?" Frank questioned, rolling onto his side.

"Stupid..." Gerard mumbled, so quietly that Frank wasn't sure he had even heard.

"I'm sure it isn't-"

"It is, but um, I need your opinion on it..."

"Sure, who's it for?"

"My crush." Gerard all but whispered and Frank felt his heart deflate a bit, so it wasn't for him.

"Oo what's she like?"

"He's-" Gerard corrected and Frank's eyebrows shot up, " sweet, and cute, and really attractive," Frank felt himself deflate a little bit more, "he has a really funny sense of humour, and we have the same taste in music, and he likes the same kind of films as me-"

"Quentin Tarantino?"

"Yeah, him." Gerard sighed with a smile, looking into the bag with - what Frank would describe as - dreamy eyes.

"Can I?" Frank asked, reaching his hand out above the bag and propping himself up oh his elbow. Gerard looked hesitant but nodded, tilting the bag towards Frank. The smaller boy dipped his hand in, coming out with a pair of black gloves with skeleton bones printed on the back of them.

"Dude, these are rad, I'm sure he'd love them." Gerard grinned at Frank, sitting back down on the bed next to him.

"There was something else as well-" He nudged the bag towards Frank again.

"Oh, wow-" Frank breathed in absolute awe, his jealousy was soaring though the roof right now. Gerard had bought his crush some personalised guitar plecs, all black, white, green, purple and orange themed with small halloween designs on them. 

"His favourite holiday-" Gerard said quickly when Frank threw a questioning gaze over to him.

"Do you think he's gonna like them?"

"If he's anything like me he's gonna love them, and if he doesn't I'll beat him up. I mean, if you got these for me I'd probably ask you to date me right there and then." Frank laughed, turning all the different plecs over in his hand and silently admiring each and every one of them.

"Oh-" Gerard coughed, turning his head away to try and hide the bright blush covering his cheeks.

"No I- I'm sorry I- I didn't mean it like- Oh god- Why am I like this-" Frank stuttered, sitting up when he noticed what he took to be Gerard's discomfort.

"No, it's okay, don't worry Frankie, just took me by surprise s'all." Gerard smiled, pulling Frank into a side hug, the blush still prominent on his cheeks.


	14. Mr McCracken

"And that concludes our lesson today, remember, I'll leave a sheet with all the criteria you'll be needing to fulfil outside my room for you to pick up whenever." Frank's teacher grinned, he had just told them about their first major assessment which would be a part of the coursework for the end project.

He waited until everyone had left before approaching the teacher;

"Hey, um, do you think you'd be able to give me a printout now? I'm gonna be out of town for the next week-"

"Sure, Frank, that's fine, you don't need to explain yourself for wanting to do work." Mr Coma chuckled, turning back to his computer and tapping around, standing to pull the paper from the printer and passing it to Frank as he fell back into his chair, pushing his long black hair from his face.

"Thanks sir-" Frank beamed, folding the paper and shoving it into his pocket.

"Please, Frank, I've told you before, call me CC, if everyone else does then you can too dude." Mr Coma grinned as Frank went to leave the room.

"Okay, well, um, I'll see you around then." Frank gave another small smile and left the room, grinning to himself a little as he heard the teacher yell 'Goodbye!'

Frank basically skipped back to his dorm, he was in a good mood - didn't know why and wasn't about to question it.

He hadn't exactly lied about being away for the next week - over the break - he was going to visit his parents... for one day... so would be back in the dorms most of the holiday, but he also didn't want to go out of his way to the other side of the campus for one sheet of paper

He reached the door and was about to tap the code in when he found a note on the floor, a page obviously torn from a notebook with Gerard's messy scrawl on it.

"Frank, I've gone to the café with Lyn-z & will be back by 1  
See you then   
-xoxoG."

Frank frowned lightly, bringing the note closer to his face and rereading it. Gerard usually left notes like these, but always offered for Frank to join him, and this one didn't have the offer.

Oh well. Frank thought to himself, Gerard wasn't obliged to invite Frank everywhere he went anyway.

But Frank couldn't help but feel slightly hurt that Gerard hadn't invited him.

To keep his mind off it he busied himself with his new coursework, pulling his guitar from under the bed and taking it from its case, laying it down gently before taking the neatly folded sheet from his pocket and flattening it out on his bed, which didn't work very well by the way.

He pulled the guitar onto his lap, strumming the first few chords to Green Day's Good Riddance to check it was still in tune and turned back to the sheet.

He was just skimming over the paper when he heard a tapping at the door, seconds later it burst open with Gerard and a boy Frank didn't recognise being pulled by the hand into their room behind him.

They were laughing as Gerard collapsed onto his bed, the other boy coming to perch at the end, finally taking note of Frank who was sat with a wide-eyed expression, the sheet haven fallen from his grasp onto his lap and his hands curled around his guitar protectively.

"Gerard-" The boy hissed, giving Gerard a sharp jab.

"What?" Gerard laughed before looking over and seeing Frank and his mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"Hi Frankie." Gerard then beamed over to the smaller boy, who was still frozen in shock.

"You're not Lindsey-" Frank finally uttered, before realising how rude it sounded, "I mean, not that I mind you being here," he directed his attention to the other boy, "but Gee- Gerard said he was with Lindsey...?" He asked, a hint of hesitation in his voice as he looked over to Gerard, confused at the situation.

"Yeah, I was with Lindsey, but Bert and I saw each other as we were both leaving and we walked back here together." Gerard smiled,   
"Oh, yeah, um, Frank, this is Bert, he's in my Art class, Bert this is Frank, my roommate."

"Ooh the one that you-" Bert started, looking over with wide eyes and his eyebrows raised but Gerard shut him up with a kick to the ribs.

"Shut up." He fake glared at Bert.

"Do you want me to go? I can always hang out with Jamia or someone..."

"Uh, yeah sure, if you wanna." Gerard said, his full attention back on Bert again.

Frank sighed quietly, packing his guitar away and refolding the sheet, slipping it back into his pocket.

"Goodbye..." Frank mumbled, hesitating by the door, but no response came. He pulled the door open, causing Bert to look over at him,

"Oh, bye Frank! See you later." Bert smiled, giving him a small wave, but Gerard was completely oblivious.

He took his phone from his pocket and quickly dialled Jamia's number, angrily wiping away tears that were already rolling down his cheeks.

"Hey Frank!" Jamia's cheery voice rang through the phone.

"Frank?" She asked after he didn't reply, "Frank are you okay?"

Frank shook his head, looking down and chewing on his lip, wiping tears away again.

"Do you wanna come to my dorm?" Frank nodded, before realising Jamia couldn't see him and whispering 'yes'.

He walked quickly to the girl's dorm, knocking when he got there and being pulled straight into a hug.

"What's got you so upset?" She asked, refusing to let go of him. She had her head resting on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his neck as she was slightly taller than him.

"Fuckin' Gerard." Frank mumbled, before breaking down completely and using Jamia's shirt to dry the tears, burying his face in her shoulder.

"Oh, God, what's he done now?" She sighed, pulling away and leading Frank to her bed, sitting him down with her following soon after.

"It's just that, I thought I was his best friend and then he turns up at our dorm today and it's like he doesn't even know who I am..." Frank whimpered. Jamia looked over at him questioningly, encouraging him to go on.

"It's stupid, I know, Gerard's allowed to have other friends asides from me, but it hurt y'know, to see him being so friendly with a guy that isn't me..."

"Do you know this guy's name...?"

"Bert... I didn't catch his second name."

"Oh for fucks sake." Jamia groaned loudly, falling back onto the bed and bringing her hands up to her face.

"What?"

"Bert McCracken. Biggest fuckboy around, I'm pretty sure he lives in a frat house. He is not good news. Sure he's a nice guy, but he's incredibly manipulative, and can get anyone, even the straightest of guys, to have sex with him."

"But Gerard won't-"

"Yeah I know, I don't think so either, but this is Bert we're talking about."


	15. idontwannabeyouanymore

Frank was confused.

Frank was sad.

He was upset, mad, angry, overwhelmed, a lot of things, but mostly upset.

Gerard had sworn by him to be there for him whenever he was feeling so upset, and yet, here he was, crying into Jamia's arms over a 'stupid boy'.

"Shh, Shh, I know Gerard means a lot to you Frank, But he's gonna be hurting just as much as you are now when this is over, yeah? Then you can one-up him and be the better man, look after him, show him what he's truly missing out on, wouldn't that be nice?" Jamia soothed. Frank couldn't count the amount of times Jamia had now said those words to him over the past 4 days.

He was going to visit his parents tomorrow, and was trying to calm himself down enough that he could form a sentence without breaking down again. He had avoided going back to his room as much as possible, only appearing if he needed a change of clothes and had taken to sleeping on the spare bed of the girls' dorm, since Jamia and Lindsey were close enough that they didn't mind sharing a bed so Frank could sleep properly.

———

"Yeah, sure, I'll call you as soon as I get back to the campus mom, geez, okay, goodbye!" Frank called out, pulling out of his parents driveway as his mother pestered him about staying safe. He had missed his parents, he could safely say that, and it felt nice to have a proper full hot meal again.

And all too soon he was pulling back into his space on campus and glancing up to where his dorm was, frowning when he saw the curtains closed. He checked his watch, it was almost 11pm, so there shouldn't be anything to worry about... right?

Frank had decided to try and talk with Gerard, to voice his concerns to him when he got back, but if the curtains were closed then that must've meant Gerard had already gone to bed... maybe he was already asleep.

He climbed out of his car, locking it as he walked away and trudged up to the room, walking as slow as possible and not wanting to actually have to talk with Gerard. He tapped in the code and pushed open the door, stilling when he peered into the room.

His jaw dropped.

Gerard was on his back on the bed, Bert on top, and only one lamp on in the room. His roommate was letting out breathy moans in time with Bert's thrusts and the bed was knocking against the wall lightly. Although they were both under the covers, it was completely obvious what they were doing.

Frank ran.

He ran so fast he was pretty sure he dropped some of his belongings on the way. Tears streamed down his face.

Frank was a wreck.

He knocked lightly on the door he had reached before crumpling to the floor in front of it and sobs wracked through him.

He heard quiet murmurs from inside and the door opened a tad before being pulled all the way open.

"Frank? Frank are you okay? Why are you here? What's happened?" Lindsey asked, wrapping her arms around the crying boy, just sitting next to him, her foot keeping the door open.

"Lindsey? What's taking so- oh Frank!" Jamia whispered, dropping down on his other side and leaning against him, holding one of his hands and her other arm wrapping around his shoulder.

"D'you wanna come inside?" Jamia asked after a moment, and Frank nodded dully, accepting both of the girls' help to get him standing up again and moving into their room.

"Here, sit down," Jamia led him to her bed, which was messy and unmade, obviously they had both been trying to get to sleep, "Do you want a glass of water?" Frank shook his head, curling up in his sitting position.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed now." Jamia murmured, pulling the sheets straight around him before kneeling in front of him and unlacing his converse, pulling them of and placing them at the edge of the bed, just tucked away.

"Jeans off?" Frank nodded, attempting to fumble with the buckle before Jamia's delicate hands pushed them away and undid it for him, undoing the button and zipper seconds later.

"Stand up for me?" She asked, kneeling back on her haunches, and he did, his arms hanging limply at his sides while she tugged the heavy fabric down over his legs.

"Back into bed now." She whispered, glancing over to Lindsey who was already curled up in her own bed, fast asleep again.

"You're gonna have to cuddle with me tonight." She added once Frank had laid down in the bed. He just nodded again and shuffled over, letting her lie down again. He had expected her to be the one cuddling up against him, but after a few moments of shifting he ended up with his head against her breasts and his arm thrown loosely over her waist, the same way that Gerard used to hold him... 

———

When Frank woke up he was alone. Both girls had gone out, and there was a note on his pillow saying that they'd gone into town to go shopping, or 'browsing' as Frank liked to call it - they never usually bought anything, just browsed through until it was time to go home again.

His phone was lying on the small bedside table the girls shared, the screen lit up briefly telling him he had a message.

The most recent one was from Jamia, telling him where they were and what time they were aiming to be back, the second one, from earlier that morning was from Lindsey just saying that they had gone out, one from even earlier was from his mom at about 6am asking that he was okay as he hadn't called that night and then there was one more.

It was from Gerard.

"I need you."

Frank never moved so fast as when he pulled his jeans on and buckled his belt up, dashing from the room and picking his converse up on the way and sprinting all the way back to his dorm room. He basically punched a hole in the door with how hard he was typing in the code and flung the door open, seeing a scared looking Gerard on his bed, completely swaddled in blankets.

"Frankie?"

"Gee? Are you okay? Is something wrong? Did anyone hurt you?" Frank rushed out, barely able to catch his breath.

"No I'm fine I just- I-I-I'm so stupid, please forgi-i-ive me." He choked out, tearing up. Frank rushed to his side, climbing onto the bed next to him, pressed up against the taller boy.

"Why? What's wrong? You're not stupid." Frank murmured, resting his head on Gerard's shoulder.

"But I am! I know you're upset about Bert. Hell you haven't even been back here since you first met him! And I just ignored you when I did see you, I'm so sorry, I just-"

"Is he your crush?"

"Hmm? Bert? No, we're just friends... I don't think we're even that anymore."

"What? But I though- but you two were-"

"I know, I know, but I was stupid okay? Can we just leave it at that?" Gerard asked sadly and Frank knew better than to push him, instead he crawled over Gerard's lap so he was straddling the taller boy and wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck, tucking his head into Gerard's shoulder.

"Fuck-" Gerard breathed out as he pulled Frank closer against him, but Frank pulled back, worried,

"What? Is there something wrong? Am I squashing you?" He asked.

"No! No," Gerard smiled, pulling Frank back against him again, "I don't deserve you, you're honestly like a blessing to my life, did I just dream you? Make you up?"

"Pfft no," Frank said, but didn't move from where his head was 'cause Gerard would have seen the bright blush across his face.

"Are you sure? Are you even real?" Gerard continued, giving Frank a small squeeze.

Frank giggled before trying to muffle it with Gerard's shoulder.

"No! Don't hide your laugh, it's nice, I like hearing it." Gerard whispered, his breath tickling against Frank's neck as he did so.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Gee."


	16. The Way I Feel

"I had sex with Bert."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay."

"Wait, how'd you know?"

"I- uhh... I'm a good guesser...?"

"Oh... Okay." Gerard said quietly, before opening his mouth again;

"You don't mind... do you?"

"About what?" Frank asked, looking up confused.

"Y'know... me and Bert..."

"Oh, no, of course not, you can do whatever, I don't control you." Frank said, dropping his head so Gerard couldn't see how little truth there was behind his words.

"Are you sure? You don't sound sure?" Gerard asked, leaning forwards on his bed.

"Well even if I wasn't okay with it, I'd still have to deal with it wouldn't I?" Frank snapped back, the edge to his voice completely unintentional.

"I'm sorry." Gerard whimpered quietly, shrinking back against the wall.

"No! No, I didn't mean it like that- I- I'm just- sorry, you don't have to apologise," Frank said quickly, climbing off his own bed and joining Gerard on his bed, curling up next to the taller boy, his head resting lightly on Gerard's thigh. Frank felt Gerard stiffen at the contact, but he slowly relaxed after a few minutes of silence and Gerard's hand trailed down, ghosting over Frank's back before coming to rest on his side, rubbing softly at the slightly exposed skin between the denim of his jeans and just under the edge of his shirt.

Frank keened softly at Gerard's touch, warmth spreading up throughout him. Gerard chuckled quietly at Frank's reaction, repeating the action and getting the same response, gliding his fingers over the soft skin until he noticed something. He hitched Frank's shirt up more, revealing his midriff.

"Did you get a new tattoo?"

"... yeah." Frank mumbled shyly, his hand coming up to cover his face, but Gerard moved it away.

"Don't, I like seeing your face."

"No, stop." Frank whined, turning his head away so Gerard couldn't see the embarrassed blush covering his cheeks.

Gerard shifted uncomfortably,

"Maybe, um... maybe not there Frankie." He said softly, pressing lightly at the side of Frank's head, which was when Frank realised he had his face basically buried in Gerard's crotch.

"Shit, fuck, I'm sorry, fuck, I didn't realise-" Frank said, panicking as he scrambled away from Gerard.

"No, it's okay, I thought it was funny, don't worry." Gerard said, crawling after Frank to the head of his bed and lying on top of him, stopping the smaller boy from moving anywhere.

"So... about your new tattoo, what is it? When did you get it?" Gerard asked, resting his head down on Frank's back, finally understanding why Frank loved that position so much.

"Well, I'd show you if you got off me, it's kinda hard to describe, and I got it a couple of weeks ago I think, it was on January 14th."

"Hmm... that's nice, how come I never saw it before?"

"You were with Bert. I was gonna show you when it healed but you were too focused on Bert so I didn't."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be."

Gerard smiled lightly, snuggling closer to Frank - if that was even possible from their positioning - and let out a contented sigh. That was until Frank shifted underneath him and he realised how much bigger than Frank he was.

"Shit, sorry, am I squashing you?" Gerard asked, rolling off Frank into the small space between the smaller boy and the wall.

"No, no, you were okay..." Frank mumbled, shuffling over so he was against Gerard's chest, smiling when Gerard wrapped an arm around him.

"Hey, now that I'm not squashing you anymore, maybe you can show me your tattoos?"

"Oh, um, yeah, sure, of course." Frank blushed, climbing off the bed and moving to pull his shirt off, dropping the fabric down on his own bed. Gerard sat up shuffling to the edge of his bed so his feet were touching the floor.

He put his hand out, frowning when Frank flinched away.

"Can I?" Gerard asked quietly, looking up at Frank, who hesitated at first but nodded, a small smile spread across his face. Gerard's hands made contact with Frank's hips, pulling him closer again.

The tattoos were of two birds, facing each other. They were almost identical apart from one had a small cross over its eye and little devil horns and the other had a smudged eye - obviously done purposefully - and a small halo over its head.

Gerard's thumb traced over the design on his left side, delicately touching the slightly scabbed over skin that had yet to fully heal. 

"Why did you get them?"

"It's stupid-"

"It can't be stupid if you wanted to get them permanently drawn onto your body, Frank."

"Yeah, I know, but it sounds stupid saying it out loud..."

"I won't judge, you know that, if I was going to I'd have already done it already." Gerard tried to comfort Frank.

But Frank picked up his shirt, pulling it back over his head and hiding away the two songbirds again. He crawled back onto the bed again, curling up, facing Gerard and waiting for the taller boy to join him, which he did, pulling Frank close against his chest again.

"I'm not gonna let go until you tell me."

"Well I guess it's too bad that I enjoy your cuddles and that's the best outcome for me. Not telling you and getting cuddled, Wow I really hit the jackpot there didn't I?"

"Fine then, I'm not gonna cuddle you until you tell me." Gerard smirked, pushing Frank away from him towards the wall.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Frank asked meekly.

"On my life."

"Remember Halloween? How it was my birthday and I asked if we could dress up? And I went as the devil and you went as an angel..."

"No..." Gerard breathed out. His best friend has gotten a tattoo, something that was going to be on his body forever, to represent him, and his impact on Frank's life.

"See I told you it was stupid." Frank mumbled, turning away from Gerard and facing the wall.

"No, I don't think it's stupid, that 'no' was more from disbelief than anything..."

"You think I shouldn't have got it-"

"No, no Frankie that's not what I said, I don't mean anything the way you think I mean it. I'm completely honoured that you'd get something like that, it's for the rest of your life too, I just- wow, I didn't think our friendship meant that much to you..."

"So you don't hate it? Or think it's stupid?" Frank asked quietly, turning back to face Gerard with a worried expression.

"No, no of course not, did you not listen to a word I just said Frankie?"

"Yeah, I did but-"

"But nothing, I think it's amazing, you're amazing." Gerard said, silencing Frank and pulling him back against his chest, wrapping his arms protectively around the smaller boy.

"You think?" Frank repeated, looking up at Gerard as best he could.

"Yes Frankie, more than anything."

"Okay." Frank mumbled, tucking his head against Gerard's chest, pulling himself as close as was humanly possibly in that moment.

"Why do you always doubt what I say? Like, not trust, but if I compliment you, you always shut it down or need reassurance that I'm telling you the truth." Gerard asked after a moment, not moving from where they were both cuddled on the bed.

"I don't know-"

"Frankie, please."

"My ex..." Frank sighed after another moment of silence, and Gerard looked down at the smaller boy, so a past relationship had given him trust and confidence issues.

"He was my high school sweetheart, you could say, but he was an absolute bitch." Frank said, glancing around the room nervously as if his ex was going to pop up and abuse him for sharing the next information, he took a deep breath before continuing, "He had a degradation kink - sorry if that's a bit much info - but he just loved making me feel shit about myself, and as we got further into our relationship, it got worse, and he started taking it out of the bedroom, if you know what I mean..."

Frank shook his head across Gerard's chest, pausing again before continuing, and Gerard realised he was wiping away tears.

"He started being public about it, calling me a bitch, and a whore, and a slut in front of his and my friends, and then he started shaming me for what I loved - playing my guitar, god, I hated that... It's why I was so scared for you to hear me play..."

"But you know how incredibly talented and amazing, and absolutely stunning you are, right?"

"I wouldn't go that far..." Frank mumbled, but there was a blush on his cheeks and a small smile across his lips as he said it and he looked up to Gerard again.

———

"Okay Jamia, I want you to give me an honest three words of how you'd describe Frank, okay?" Gerard said, holding his phone up between his and Frank's heads so they could hear what she was going to say. After Frank had spilled about his past relationship, Gerard wanted to prove that it wasn't just him that thought so highly of Frank.

"Sure, um, he's Sweet, smart, hella talented- can I say more than three? He's absolutely adorable, he has the cutest cheeks, he's always there for me whether I need him or not, he's really warm and great to cuddle-" Gerard shot Frank a confused look, but the smaller boy waved it off mouthing 'later', "he can write amazing songs, he's great at playing guitar... need I go on?"

"No, that's enough, thanks Jamia!"

"Wait why'd you nee-" and Gerard hung up.

"How does Jamia know how good your cuddles are? I thought I was the only one..." Gerard said quietly, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"When you were with Bert..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..." Frank said, looking down at his lap, he hadn't meant to make things awkward again but Gerard had asked, so really he got the straight answer he was looking for.

"Time to call Lindsey?"

"You can If you want..." Frank sighed, it wasn't that he didn't believe Gerard, because he did, but there was a big nagging part of his brain that was there reminding him of how worthless he actually was in the grand scheme of things.

"I won't if you don't want me to."

"Thanks." Frank mumbled, leaning in against Gerard again, something he seemed to be doing a lot recently.


	17. Listen To Your Friends

Frank tapped in the code to his room. It was February 7th and Jamia was over the moon about Valentines Day coming up on the 14th. Frank, however, was positive that he couldn't care less. He pushed the door open, and headed straight for his bed, but stopped in his tracks when he saw a small red heart on his pillow, folded neatly from red paper with a short note on the top. 

He picked up the small piece of paper, turning it over in his hands before unfolding it, flattening it against his thighs and holding it up again.

"Good Afternoon,   
Look after me carefully, and I might just tell you who I am.  
14/2/01"

Frank frowned, Reading over the note again. The soft, smooth cursive writing wasn't a hand he was familiar with, and he wracked his brain for who could have possibly gotten into his dorm to place the note on his bed.

"Hi Frankie." Gerard said, reaching out and touching Frank's shoulder lightly as he walked past, dropping his satchel onto his bed.

Frank jumped, looking up at Gerard with wide eyes and attempting to re-fold the red paper to hide away in his pocket.

"Whaddya got there?" Gerard asked, catching sight of the red thing in Frank's hands, no longer resembling a heart anymore.

"I- it's- I- nothing!" Frank said defensively, holding the paper close to him.

"Okay! Okay, I'm not gonna steal it off you." Gerard said, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"It's a note," Frank sighed, caving as he sat down on the edge of his bed, "but I don't know how it got there, it was just on my pillow when I came in..."

"A note?" Gerard hummed, unpacking his bag onto his desk and turning back to face Frank.

"Yeah..." Frank mumbled unsurely, "you didn't put it there... did you?"

"Depends what it says-" Gerard smirked, before seeing Frank's worried and confused expression, "No I'm just kidding, it wasn't me, you know I've been out all day today like you."

Frank let out a short sigh, he had had a small hope that it had been Gerard who put the note there, but that hope was quickly crushed at Gerard's denial.

"What does it say though?" Gerard asked, sitting down next to Frank, his arm resting on the opposite side of Frank's body.

"Oh, it's this, kinda cryptic huh?" Frank gave a sharp laugh, unfolding the paper again and holding it out for Gerard to read.

"Seems like someone's working up to be your valentine, Frankie." Gerard chuckled, delicately taking the paper and lifting it up to read.

"Pfft, no, for me? Who would want me as a valentine?" Frank laughed, although Gerard heard the dark tone behind the light humour.

"Frank-"

"I'm just kidding! Just kidding." Frank quickly said, noticing Gerard's disapproval.

"Is this the only one you've got? Do you think you'll get any more?"

"Yes it's the only one I've got, and honestly? No I don't think I'll get any more but I don't know at the same time, because why would they put a date in the future on it if they weren't planning on giving me more?"

"I don't know, Frankie, I don't know." Gerard sighed, tilting his head so it was resting on the top of Frank's own.

"This is stressing me out now!" Frank exclaimed, holding the sheet out in front of the both of them.

"Shh, Shh, it's okay-" Gerard attempted to sooth Frank, taking the sheet from Frank's hands and folding it up, following the creases that had already been made so it was back in the shape of a heart again.

"How did you- I couldn't-"

"Frank. I literally take Art. What do you think I spent doing for the first eighteen years of my life?"

"I-"

"Messing around with art, and origami was one of the things I took a liking to... I could teach you how to make some if you want?"

"Oh, really?" Frank gasped, his eyes lighting up as he gazed at Gerard, who nodded with a soft smile.

"Of course."

———

"What's this?"

"Huh?" Frank asked, looking over to where Jamia was sat on his bed, now holding the folded heart in her hands and Frank's mouth formed an 'o' shape.

He snatched the paper from her, tucking it away in his jeans pocket,

"Nothing."

"I already read it anyways Frank."

"Jamia!" Frank whined, falling back so he was sat on his bed again instead of at his desk where he was before.

"What? This is so cute!"

"You don't even know what it means-"

"Doesn't mean it isn't cute! Mystery man is sending you love notes in the lead up to Valentine's Day, awh." Jamia sighed, clutching her hands to her chest and falling back against his bed. 

"It might not be a guy, I don't exactly flaunt that I'm gay or anything-"

"Frank-"

"What? You thought I had a crush on Lindsey for like... two months before I told you about Gerard!"

"Okay, Okay, you got me there, so mystery person - doesn't quite have the same ring to it though, does it?"

Frank shook his head, pulling the heart from his pocket and looking at it again, turning it carefully in his hands as he did so.

"Ugh, I just really wanna know who it is now!" Jamia groaned loudly.

"Yeah, me too." Frank let out a soft chuckle, tucking the heart away again, although there was no doubt he'd be getting it out soon anyway.

"I was trying to think, y'know, who's handwriting looks like this? I know it's not Gerard's, 'cause his is really messy - it's legible, but just messy - and it's not yours, 'cause yours is like a print style of handwriting, and it isn't Lindsey's, 'cause hers is all bubbly-" Jamia let out a snort at the way Frank described Lindsey's handwriting, "What? It is!" He exclaimed defensively.

"Whatever you say, whatever you say."

"But then, I don't know who else it would be, 'cause I don't talk to anyone else really." Frank sighed, ignoring Jamia when she scoffed, 'antisocial.'.

"And how on Earth did they get into my room? Only you, Lindsey and Gerard know the code-"

Jamia shrugged, sitting up again.

———

Frank had another lesson that day, as part of the music course he was taking, he had to do a theory section, which didn't really require much thought for him as he had learnt most of it off his guitar teacher when he had still been learning.

But that didn't stop how hard he usually worked in those lessons, he had a nice teacher, and the small group of people he was in a class with were all decent too.

He was heading back to his dorm when someone ran into him, someone a lot taller than him.

"Shit- sorry-" Frank said, turning to look at them.

"Frank?"

"Bert?" Frank scowled lightly, before remembering that Bert really hadn't been that nasty to him, he just didn't have a great reputation.

"Dude I haven't seen you in like... weeks!"

"Yeah, I guess." Frank mumbled.

"How've you been?"

"Good..."

"Hmm, Okay. Had any luck with Gerard?"

"What do you mean?" Frank asked defensively and frowning again, something he had been doing a lot recently.

"Nothing bad, nothing bad, I'm just asking that's all. I just meant that, cause you really like him, right?"

"No."

"Oh, please! You aren't telling me that you looked so upset when he didn't pay any attention to you because he's just your friend." Bert said, touching Frank's arm lightly, nudging him in the direction he was originally headed.

"I was gonna go this way anyway-" Bert clarified once they were walking again.

"Oh..."

"Obviously I get if you don't wanna tell me anything, I mean, we hardly know each other... but that can change if you want it too." Bert winked at Frank.

"For fucks sake Bert, not everyone wants to be fucked by you, okay? And besides, I don't wanna hurt Gerard any more than he already is..." Frank burst out, his voice softening as he mentioned Gerard.

"Hey, hey that's okay, I don't mind I'll just find someone else who does wanna have sex.. I was meaning to have a one on one, bro on bro y'know with you anyway."

"What?"

"A one on one chat, you know, together, alone," Frank raised an eyebrow, he was still skeptical about Bert, but he didn't seem like such a bad guy, "no! Not like that, I don't wanna get in your pants, don't worry, you're not my type anyway... I was thinking more about one on one, and dealing with your crush."

Frank's other eyebrow raised, a mild shock about his face as he listened to Bert.

"Now, I'm sure you've heard the rumours about me, yes I'm a fuckboy, yes I do live in a frat house, but I am also a nice guy who can take no for an answer, and I'll respect your wishes."

"Yeah, Jamia said you could be nice." Frank mumbled.

"But that's beside the point, I think you and Gerard would make a great couple, we just need to get you together..."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that? I mean, look at him, he obviously doesn't like me like that..."

"I think I know him in a slightly different way than you do, but I also know more about him in that way, maybe we could meet up again and have another chat soon?" Bert proposed, before suddenly grabbing Frank's arm and scrawling down his number in a blue biro.

"Call me cutie." Bert smirked, holding his hand up to his ear as if he were on the phone and winking before he turned around again, strutting off in the direction they had just come from.

Frank stood in shock. He was now outside of the building where his dorm was, which was where he was supposed to be, but Bert...

The conversation had been over so quickly that Frank had barely processed what Bert had said to him.

The long-haired male hadn't answered any of his questions, but had done it so subtly that Frank hadn't noticed until he had gone, and by that point he had already disappeared from Frank's line of sight, making him doubt that the whole situation had ever happened, however when he looked down at his arm, the 9 digit number was still there against his pale skin.

What had Bert meant that 'he knew Gerard in a different way, that he knew Gerard better' than Frank? Gerard had even accidentally let slip that out of all his friends, the longer running ones and the new, Frank probably knew him best.

Oh well Frank shrugged to himself as he trudged back up the stairs to his dorm.

"What were you doing with Bert? What did he write on your arm? Why was he talking to you? What did he say?" Gerard demanded as soon as Frank pushed the door open.

"We were just talking, that's all, and he wrote his number, see?" Frank said, holding his arm out to Gerard, who pulled him forwards, inspecting the scruffy scrawl on his arm.

"What did he say to you?" Gerard asked again, looking up at Frank and not letting go of his wrist. Frank shifted uncomfortably under Gerard's harsh gaze, trying to pull his wrist back but Gerard wasn't having any of it, keeping his fingers locked around Frank.

"I think that's none of your business, Gerard." Frank finally said, making a point to use Gerard's full name - as opposed to 'Gee'.

Gerard's grip on Frank's arm loosened and the smaller boy pulled his hand up to his chest, wrapping his own hand around his wrist and massaging it gently.

"Look, I just don't want you to get hurt, okay? Bert is bad news, and he will find a way to twist you around his little finger." Gerard sighed.

"But I'm not like you. I told him that not everyone wants to fuck him, and he told me that I wasn't his type anyway and would find someone else to fuck, so again, I don't think this-" Frank said, gesturing between the number on his arm and himself, "is any of your business."

Gerard stayed silent for a few seconds as Frank walked away from him, dropping his bag onto his bed.

"I know you aren't that guy, but please don't say I didn't warn you if Bert tries anything, okay? I don't want you to get hurt." Gerard said quietly. Frank didn't reply, he knew what Bert was capable of and didn't need telling twice, but it was nice to know that Gerard was there for him.


	18. Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner

Frank had gotten another heart, this time it was orange.

It was written in the same fancy cursive writing, but this time it had lyrics across it;

"Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time,   
Surely you can take some comfort knowing that you're mine,  
Just hold me tight, lay by my side,  
And let me be the one who calls you baby all the time.  
14/02/01"

Frank wasn't about to admit that he was into the soppy shit that this mystery person was pulling, but he thought it was adorable. He didn't know the song that the words were taken from, but from the way the lines were structured, it was obvious they were lyrics.

"Oh, you have another one..." Gerard said, he was smiling as he came through the door - the orange heart being the first thing he noticed - but there was a kind of defeated tone about his voice.

"Yeah," Frank sighed, setting it down on his desk alongside the first one.

"What does it say? can I see?"

"Go for it." Frank mumbled, he was no where as enthusiastic as any of his friends, even Gerard seemed more excited about it than him.

"Oh my god-"

"What?"

"These are the lyrics from my favourite song - Smother Me..."

"And?"

"The Used, you know, the band?"

"... no?"

"They're like our college campus band."

"Oh! That one, yeah I know them... isn't Bert in it?"

Gerard flinched at the name, but nodded slowly, setting the heart back down.

"Yeah, he's the singer."

"Oh that's cool." Frank smiled.

"I guess."

Frank's phone buzzed then, making the both of them jump and he picked it up, flipping the screen open.

"Who is it?" Gerard asked, knowing full well Frank rarely got texts from anyone.

"Bert."

Gerard frowned.

"Frank you know how I feel about him-"

"I know, and I don't really care, because he's not interfering with you or your life, and he doesn't really want anything to do with me, okay?" Frank snapped. Gerard was really getting on his nerves about Bert.

"I know, I just, I'm scared, I don't wanna loose you, I- when he talked to me he had my full attention, and I regret that so much, but I don't want that to happen to you too, I'd miss you too damn much to lose you like that." Gerard mumbled, climbing onto his bed and taking his sketchbook from his bag. And a pencil from its front pocket.

Frank didn't reply, instead he just shuffled across the room and onto Gerard's bed, curling up next to Gerard with his head in the taller boy's lap.

"I'm sorry you think I'd do that to you."

"Frank-" Gerard whined, as if he hadn't heard the smaller boy, "I was gonna draw and now your head's in the way."

"That's a shame." Frank giggled, glancing over to Gerard before looking back up at the ceiling. Gerard huffed angrily before shifting his sketchbook over to his other thigh and beginning to draw.

"What're you drawing?"

"You."

"Again?"

"Well that is what the project says I have to do, so yes."

"Can I see when you finish?"

"Sure."

Frank stopped pestering him then, he could tell Gerard was getting irritated with him by the way he was obviously trying harder and harder to concentrate on his drawing.

Frank fell asleep at one point, but in his defence, who wouldn't. Gerard's thigh was really comfy, and his slow breathing mixed with the soft scratching of the pencil against the paper was calming, sending him off into his little dreamland.

He was awoken by Gerard gently nudging his head, pushing it up so he was facing upwards again from where it had lolled to the side, his forehead pressing gently against Gerard's lower abdomen.

"You awake Frankie?" Gerard asked softly, his hand still supporting Frank's head.

"Yeah." Frank mumbled, but kept his eyes closed, subconsciously leaning into Gerard's touch.

"I've finished it, if you wanna see?"

"Oo, oo really?" Frank asked excitedly, scrambling to sit up and basically sitting on top of Gerard, his hand pressing against Gerard's thigh to keep him up.

The taller boy unintentionally took in a sharp intake of breath, to which Frank yanked his hand back.

"Shit, sorry, did I hurt you? I didn't mean-"

"Shh, it's okay Frankie-" Gerard pressed a finger to Frank's lips, silencing him, "you didn't hurt me-"

"But you-" Frank mumbled.

"I know, I was just surprised, didn't expect you to move so fast after just waking up s'all."

"Oh, Okay." Frank said, leaning back against Gerard's side again, relaxing when Gerard wrapped his arm around him.

The taller boy pulled his sketchbook across his lap, holding it open for Frank to see the page.

"Whoa-" Frank gasped, pulling the book closer to him, using both hands as he picked it up.

"How long was I out for you do draw in this much detail?" Frank asked. He rubbed a hand across his face, feeling the short stubble that was growing there after not shaving that day, which was all shown in Gerard's drawing.

"This is... amazing, I-" Frank murmured, not finishing his sentences as he traced the picture with one of his fingers.

"Really?"

"Dude why would I say it if I didn't mean it?"

"Fair enough." Gerard shrugged.

"You make me look so much better than I do in real life." Frank sighed, his eyes not leaving the drawing.

"I just draw you as I see you, beautiful."

"Gee!" Frank whined, pressing his head against Gerard's chest so he couldn't see the blush on his face.

"What? It's true!" Gerard said in the same exasperated tone.

Frank was silent. He didn't agree with Gerard at all. If he had to put everyone in the world in a long line in order of how beautiful they were, Bruce Dickinson would be at the front, and Frank would place himself at the back.

"Frank-" Gerard warned, he knew exactly what Frank was doing to himself, well, not exactly, but he knew that Frank was probably degrading himself in his pretty little head.

"Frankie-" Gerard tried again, after getting no reaction from him, "What're you thinking about?" He asked gently, his hand coming up and caressing the side of Frank's head, running his fingers through the smaller boy's short hair. 

"If I had the job of putting all the people in the world in a line of who was the most beautiful to who was most u- least beautiful, Bruce Dickinson would be at the-"

"Second place," Gerard cut him off, "and you would be at the front."

"I wouldn't though! You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"I'm not lying to you Frankie, I truly believe you are the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on." Gerard sighed. He could feel Frank trembling against him, and sure enough a few seconds later he felt his shirt start to soak up the tears off Frank's cheeks.

He moved his sketchbook from his lap, tossing it gently to the end of his bed before hooking his arm under Frank's knees, pulling the smaller boy so he was sat across his lap, one leg either side of Gerard, his face buried in Gerard's neck.

"Frankie, look at me." Gerard murmured, bringing his hand up to cup Frank's face when he lent away from the taller boy slightly, Gerard's other hand resting in the middle of Frank's lower back.

Gerard ran his thumb along Frank's jaw, tracing the outlines of the smaller boy's face before holding Frank's chin to force Frank to look up and meet his gaze.

"I want you to repeat after me, okay?" Gerard asked, moving his hand back to rest against Frank's neck once he was sure they'd keep eye contact.

Frank nodded slowly, his tongue poking out and licking against his lower lip as he waited for Gerard to continue.

"I am beautiful."

Frank smiled in agreement before realising Gerard wanted him to say it too, and shook his head firmly, a frown set into his features, his arms coming up and crossing across his chest as he did so.

"Frank-" Gerard whispered, his thumb trailing along Frank's jaw again, this time coming to trace along his pouting bottom lip.

"I am beautiful." Gerard repeated, sad eyes looking up at Frank. Then he noticed something. Frank's gaze was flickering between his eyes and his lips, meaning...

"If you want to kiss me, you can," Gerard started, a small smile on his face when Frank unfolded his arms and leant forwards,

"But-"

Frank frowned again, sitting back.

"You've got to repeat after me; I am Beautiful."

Frank looked torn, and he sat for almost two minutes in Gerard's lap, neither saying anything until,

"I am beautiful." Frank muttered quickly, wincing like it pained him to say it then pressing up against Gerard, taking the taller boy's face in his hands and kissing him lightly. The kiss itself only lasted a few seconds - maybe five at most - when Frank broke away.

Gerard raised an eyebrow at him, almost daring Frank to say it again.

"I am beautiful." Frank said again, but his voice was stronger and he took Gerard's face into his hands, kissing him again, breaking away for a second just to mumble 'I am beautiful' against Gerard's lips, a small smile forming across Frank's own lips as he said it.

The smaller boy kept at this, only breaking the kisses every few seconds to remind himself that he was beautiful.

"You are beautiful." Gerard smiled, pressing his forehead against Frank's pausing his flutter of kisses for a few seconds.

"I am beautiful." Frank confirmed, smiling so widely that Gerard thought his face was going to split in two.


	19. Pretty All The Time

"You're a really good guitarist, y'know." a soft voice spoke from behind him and Frank jumped in his seat, turning to look at the intruder.

"I- Thanks, um... " Frank said, it was just Ray, but that didn't mean he didn't have questions, this was a club after all, a club for the music students.

"Oh, I play too, I just never bothered coming 'cause I didn't think I'd know anyone." Ray admitted with a grin, pulling a chair out and sitting next to Frank, who still looked a bit skeptical about the whole situation.

"Oh, okay." Frank gave a weak smile. it had been a while since anyone had tried to talk to him who he wasn't already close friends with, and it clearly showed as he became increasingly nervous that he was going to do something stupid while Ray was sat there, not even two meters from him.

"Could I have a go?" Ray asked, gesturing to the white guitar clutched in Frank's hands. The small boy threw a glace down at his precious instrument, but apparently he held that gaze for long enough for Ray to get the message that Frank was hesitant about letting anyone else near it.

"I can go and get one of the school ones - I don't mind if you don't want me using yours." Ray shrugged, "I wouldn't really want anyone near mine either." He laughed.

Frank looked up at him with a small, yet grateful, smile. The frizzy-haired boy returned minutes later holding a black fender squire looking guitar. He now had his hoodie hanging loosely over his arm and Frank smiled again, noticing the shirt Ray was wearing.

"You like Iron Maiden?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah! They're my favourite band." Ray grinned back, sitting back down and pulling the guitar into his lap.

"D'you know any of their songs?"

"Yeah! But I prefer to play lead-"

"Really? I prefer rhythm!" Frank was positively bouncing with excitement. He had never had anyone who liked the same bands as him, who could also play guitar and not the parts he preferred to play.

"Oh wow! What songs do you know?" Ray asked, his voice conveying the same excitement that Frank was feeling.

"Um... Well I know all the songs off Seventh Son-"

"Great, shall we play one off there?"

"Sure, uh, Infinite Dreams?"

"Yeah!" Ray cheered loudly, "That's my favourite song! Do you wanna play along? I'm pretty sure CC has the CD."

"Yeah, um, that would be great." Frank was grinning too now.

"Hey! CC!" Ray called as the black-haired music professor stumbled into the room, very nearly throwing his mug of coffee over a student but managing to lift the cup over their head last second to avoid dropping it onto their chest.

"Yeah Ray? You need something?" CC called back, setting his coat on the back of his chair and the mug on his cluttered desk and wandering over to the pair of boy's leaning on the wall besides them.

"Hey Frank." CC smiled.

"We were wondering if you had Seventh Son-"

"Of A Seventh Son on CD, That I do."

Ray glanced over to Frank before back to the professor, "Can we use the speakers to play Infinite Dreams?"

"Sure thing." CC smiled and sauntered back over to his desk, sorting through one of the drawers before producing the familiar blue album, holding it above his head triumphantly. He popped the case open and pushed it into the hard disk drive in his computer, waiting for it to show up.

"You ready?" He asked, looking over to the boys again. The room was mostly empty now as the session was technically run between two and three pm on a Thursday, but CC really didn't care what time you turned up to practice. The clock on the wall showed it was five past three.

"Just give me a sec, gotta tune this fucker." Ray muttered, fiddling with the tuning pegs and strumming the strings lightly. CC let out a low chuckle, but sat back, waiting patiently for Ray to finish. He plugged the guitar into an amp and strummed once more, smiling at the fact it was in tune now.

"Ready?"

"Sorry- I - Do you have a plec?" Ray asked, the question not directed at anyone in particular.

"Heads up!" and a small neon pink pic came flying at Ray, who caught it and smiled gratefully at the professor.

"Are you ready, Ray?" CC asked again. Ray gave a nod, his afro bouncing as he did so and a small click was heard as CC started the track.

Ray missed the first few notes of the intro but still got into the song without missing a beat anywhere else, Frank soon following with the under solo and then the chords. Frank was glad that this was also his favourite song, and that he'd practiced it so many times before now as it was a hard song to play by anyone's standards and it needed concentration.

The song soon came to an end and Frank looked up at Ray, his face flushed with adrenaline and a stupid looking grin on his face, he couldn't stop smiling.

"Dude you're amazing!" Frank breathed out, then a slow clap was heard from the far side of the room.

"You guys should definitely be in a band, for sure." CC said, "you both have talent, and so young too? It's incredible!"

"We'll see." Ray hummed, crossing his arms over the guitar and leaning back in his chair.

"Do you wanna play anything else?" Frank asked, his gaze returning to Ray.

"Yeah, sure, um... Moonchild?" Ray suggested, unfolding his arms and holding the guitar properly again. CC hurried back to his desk, clicking to the song in mind.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

———

The pair played their way through almost the entire album, as well as swapping parts and playing a couple songs twice when they were cut off by Frank's phone ringing loudly.

He fished the small device from his pocket, his eyes widening when he realised it was almost 6pm.

"H-hi Gee." He mumbled, knowing full well he should have texted Gerard to let him know where he was.

"Frank! Are you okay? You aren't back yet-"

"I'm fine, I- don't worry, I'm with Ray, we were just playing along to an album and got a bit carried away..." He let out a small laugh.

"Oh, you're with Ray? Okay, well, um, I'll leave you be then... Bye Frankie."

"Bye Gee." Frank said, his cheeks were tainted red from the nickname Gerard had given him, despite it being the only thing Gerard ever called him, he still blushed at it.

Ray made a heart shape with his hands, letting out an immature giggle when Frank glared at him, hanging up the phone and shoving it back in his pocket.

"What?" He snapped playfully.

"You best get back to your lover boy." Ray winked, laughing again.

"He's not- I- we're not-"

"I know, I know, I'm just teasing you Frank." Ray soothed, "now, you probably should get back to Gerard though, he'll be all pissy tomorrow if he doesn't get us beauty sleep." The curly-haired boy chuckled, standing up and carrying the guitar with him back to the store closet and packing it away again.

Frank just nodded, although Ray couldn't see him- and slipped his own guitar back into its case, clipping the buckled on it shut and hauling it up onto his back.

"Bye Ray, Bye CC." Frank called as he left the room.

He was just pulling the door to the music block closed when he saw Bert approaching him with a wry smirk on his face and Frank groaned inwardly, Bert being the last thing he'd want to see at this time in the evening.

"Good evening Frank." Bert smiled, following closely to the side of Frank as he tried to ignore the taller man.

"Anyways, I was wondering if we were gonna meet up for coffee soon, that's if you still want to?" Bert asked.

"You know Gerard doesn't like you?"

"... yes."

"And you know he doesn't like it when you talk to me and I hang out with you."

"Yes."

"So why? Why do you keep talking to me? Why do you want to meet up so much? Why is this so important to you?" There was an irritated tone behind Frank's voice as he sighed.

"I just want a friend."

"And why me?"

"Because you're the first person who's talked to me and not wanted to go anywhere with it, everyone here knows me as the college slut, that guy who whores himself out to everyone, and I just wanted someone who doesn't think of me like that." Bert whimpered.

"Oh, Bert, I didn't- I- I'm sorry-"

"It's okay, you didn't know."

They were silent for a few seconds until Bert spoke again;

"So, what do you think about those hearts?"

"I don't know what you mean." Frank said, keeping a straight face.

"I thought it was you getting those rainbow origami hearts?" Bert asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"Okay, yes it is me, but how do you know about them?"

"Oh I- I just overheard it somewhere-"

"Who? Who was talking about me?" Frank was anxious now.

"I don't remember!"

Frank let out a loud groan and carried on walking, Bert still close at his side.

"Why are you still here?" Frank asked, glancing up at Bert.

"Cause that's what friends do... walk with them to places, right?" Bert asked nervously.

"Bert you're alright, I'm just stressed at the moment, and I wasn't expecting you to come running up into my life, I just- can I rant for a moment?"

"Go for it, it's what friends are for.." Bert mumbled.

"So I've got my guitar project due in next week and I still haven't got the chorus or bridge sorted yet and that's all a bit of a mess, and then there's the hearts... those fucking hearts-" Frank spoke, a spiteful tone harsh in his voice when he mentioned the hearts, "they're just adding extra stress into my life y'know, they're sweet and all, but they're making me anxious, I just wanna know who's sending them, but I don't think I'm going to until at least the 14th, but I don't know if I wanna know, 'cause whoever it is has obviously gone to a lot of trouble of making them, and finding things to put on them, and then getting them into my room, like, actually putting them in my room, which is kind of creepy. I don't know," Frank sighed, "I think they're cute, and I do like the hearts, but I don't wanna date anyone-"

"Except one person." Bert cut in.

"Yeah, except one person, so I don't wanna let this person down after they've gone to all this effort, all for me! You don't know who it is... do you?" Frank asked, it was worth a shot if Bert knew about the hearts, then he probably knew about other stuff too.

An expression of shock, then hesitation flickered across Bert's face as they passed under a streetlamp.

"Sorry, no, I don't." He said finally, pressing his lips into a firm line.

So Frank passed be strange mix of emotions as a trick of the light.

"Oh, oh well, I guess I'll see you around then?" Frank asked as they arrived at his dorm building.

"See you around." Bert agreed before turning and leaving, disappearing down an alleyway, glancing over his shoulder at Frank and giving him one last smile as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think about Bert as a character, I'm curious, do you guys like him? Or not? I like him, seems like he's trying really hard with Frank tbh.
> 
> Who do you think is sending the hearts? Who could possibly know the code to their room & be using it to their advantage? Hmm I wonder....


	20. Boys Will Be Boys

Frank had a little collection of hearts going, each was a different color, moving in rainbow order up to the 14th, and he could guess that the - presumably- last one he'd get would be purple.

He still hadn't figured out who the mystery person was yet, even after wracking his brain for all the people who had ever talked to him throughout the past 6 months, but he still ended up with nothing.

Each of the notes had been song lyrics with the exception of the first one, which he thought was incredibly cute.

He was kind of excited for the last one, he wasn't going to lie. All the build up, all the stress would be gone, and he'd hopefully know who it was.

Frank practically skipped all the way back to his dorm after lessons, he had been jamming out with Ray again, bonding more over their common interests, and now he was heading back.

He ran up the stairs and managed to calm himself down enough to just speed-walk down the corridor, quickly tapping the code in and pushing the door open.

There was three things on his bed, a small teddy bear holding a purple heart, a small box of chocolates, with purple packaging, and lastly, a purple heart with the cursive writing across it.

Frank squealed excitedly, dropping his bags on the floor by the door and basically leaping onto his bed. He picked up the final heart, unfolding it to read its message.

Frank threw a glance to the other hearts, lined up neatly on his desk. So they held a... code? A name maybe? Whoever this person was, they'd put a lot of thought into this.

He needed Jamia. Jamia would be able to help him, she was incredible with this kind of stuff.

He sent her a quick text explaining that he'd be at her dorm in the next few minutes before pocketing his phone and pushing all the hearts into his satchel, opting to leave the bear and chocolates on his bed.

Frank left the dorm room before hesitating, he should really leave a note to tell Gerard where he was going, and returned to the room, scribbling out a note and leaving it on Gerard's desk, which was when it caught his eye.

A pristinely white envelope was sat in the middle of the taller boy's desk, with Gerard's name in the familiar cursive handwriting. Frank frowned, picking up the envelope and turning it in his hands.

He couldn't- it wasn't for him. And he set it back down again, dropping his original note just to the side of it.

———

When he arrived at Jamia's dorm she was already waiting for him outside, an anxious look on her face, but it quickly diminished when she saw Frank and ran down the hallway to greet him, jumping into his arms.

"Hey Jamia." Frank smiled, patting the girl lightly On the back before setting her back down on the floor again.

"Hey Frank, did you get anything else?" She rushed out, eyeing his bag with an intrusive sense of curiosity.

"Yeah, But lets look when we get back to your room, yeah?" Frank suggested, tugging her round so she was facing back towards her room and entering the small dorm.

"So?" She asked, pulling Frank down onto her bed.

"How good are you at cracking codes?"

"Well... I think I'm okay at them... I dunno, let's see!"

Frank pulled his bag across him, pulling out all 7 hearts and putting them on the bed between him and Jamia.

"Rainbow order, right?"

"Yep." Frank confirmed, sitting back, he may as well just let the girl get on with it - she didn't need his interference.

"Okay so it's the last one that obviously has the code on it, have you tried anything yet?" Jamia asked, looking up at him.

"No?" Frank winced with an embarrassed smile.

Jamia groaned loudly and rolled her eyes, but turned back to the hearts. Seconds later she stood up and laid them out on her desk, keeping hold of the purple one.

Frank lay back, staring up at the ceiling. What could have prompted mystery person to write a letter to Gerard too? And what could possibly be in it? Was Gerard going to find out who Frank's mystery person was before him?

"Gee..." Jamia spoke absentmindedly.

"Hmm?"

"Oh, Nothing, I think I have the first letter of your mystery person though."

"Oh, Okay."

Jamia scribbled something down on a bit of scrap paper before returning to the hearts. Seconds later she was scribbling something else, then something more. Jamia let out a surprised gasp,

"Oh my- no, there's no way-" she whispered.

"What? Who is it?"

"Come here." She ordered, and Frank stood up, wandering over to her chair and leaning his hands on the back of it. "Look, the first letter indicates the colour of the heart, the number and letter show which word it is, hence the 'W', and the last two say which letter of the word, hence the 'L'." Jamia grinned up at Frank.

"You haven't finished the name yet."

"I know, but I know who it is."

"You do? Who? Tell me." Frank demanded, looking quickly between the paper and Jamia.

"No, I want you to do it yourself." She said, standing up, the incredibly large grin never leaving her face.

Frank groaned, but took her place, sitting in front of the hearts. He got the hang of the code quickly enough and moments later was gasping out too.

"No-! There's no way-"

"Why?"

"He said it wasn't him!"

"Might've got someone else to do it for him?"

"I-I've gotta go."

"Don't have too much fun!" Jamia called out, laughing as Frank swept the hearts into his bag and ran from the room.

When he reached his room he punched in the code and flung the door open.

Gerard was stood wide-eyed in the middle of the room with the sheet of paper in his hand, the envelope tucked between two fingers.

"I- you-" Gerard started.

"I though- you said-" Frank stuttered at the same time.

"Those weren't me I swear-" Gerard said, a blush rising on his cheeks and he looked down at the letter again, "You like me?"

Frank nodded, looking down at his feet and rubbing his arm.

He let out a sudden gasp,

"I know who it is, Fuck you-" Frank said, his voice dropping to a low mumble as he turned and stalked out the door, colliding with the very person he was looking for; Bert.

"Was it you?" Frank demanded, holding Bert our by the shoulders.

"Was what me?" The taller male replied nonchalantly.

"The hearts? The letter to Gerard?"

"Maybe, But you'll thank me for it." Bert winked and sauntered off down the corridor.

"Fuckin' fuck You Bert McCraken." Frank muttered angrily, stalking back into the room.

Gerard was still stood wide eyed, only this time his jaw had dropped.

"You like me?" He repeated slowly, as if he couldn't believe that Frank actually liked him.

Frank got embarrassed again, shifting from foot to foot as he focused on the floor.

"I like you to, if that's anything to you." Gerard whispered, making Frank look up, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"You do? Really?"

Gerard nodded and dropped the paper onto his desk, opening his arms and Frank ran straight into them, keening softly when Gerard pulled him in tight, rubbing his back with his other arm around Frank's shoulders.

"Well, this seems quite fitting now, but Frank, would you like to be my boyfriend?" Gerard asked softly, as if he was still scared that Frank might reject him.

"Are you kidding? Of course! I'd like nothing more." Frank beamed, pulling away slightly so he could gaze up at Gerard.

"Can I... can I kiss you?" Gerard asked, despite the smile on his face, there was still a hint of nervousness in his voice, but Frank nodded quickly, pushing himself up onto his top toes, and pressing his lips to Gerard's.

"I really like you." Frank mumbled, breaking away for just a second.

"I really like you too." Gerard whispered back.

A slow clap was heard from the doorway, where the door was still propped open with Frank's bag from where he'd dropped it earlier, and Frank broke away again, just long enough to yell;

"Fuck off Bert."

The pair giggled when they heard the other male feign sadness as he said 'I'm hurt!'

But Frank made sure to text Bert and thank him later that evening when he was cuddled up in Gerard's arms, the pair sharing kisses every few minutes.


End file.
